


The Cuckoo and The Nightingale

by Kurtswish



Series: Avian Series [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtswish/pseuds/Kurtswish
Summary: Summary: Kurt Hummel always felt separate from his world and being the only one without a Soulmark didn’t help. Just as he is ready to end it all, something happens to change the course of his life.Beta: ButtonsandbowsWarnings:  Mentions depression and suicidal thoughts. Supernatural elements.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Avian Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845166
Comments: 65
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete and will update frequently.

_Cuckoo:_ _Its call or sound means having a new fate that symbolizes the unfolding of an event in your life. This may serve as a signal protecting you from being caught off-guard but instead paves way for you to prepare for the coming of something significant in life._

The wind whipped down the street, ruffling Kurt’s hair and sending a chill down his body. He hunched further into himself trying to protect himself from the cold. The street around him was completely devoid of life, all reasonable people were at least inside and the majority in bed. Only the lights from a couple of distant windows gave Kurt the comfort that he may in fact not be the only living being on earth. 

Kurt couldn’t sleep. This was not a new problem, rarely had he ever gotten a full nights sleep. It seemed, however, to only be getting worse the older he became. At 27, he was lucky to get a few hours sleep a night. That was on his good days. Most days, he averaged only a couple. The inability to shut his brain off, to keep his thoughts at bay for long enough to actually relax enough to go to sleep, coupled with chronic bad dreams, left Kurt exhausted and moody more often than not. 

He was used to being alone. Not just from walking the streets aimlessly in the middle of the night, but in life in general. He rubbed absentmindedly at his chest. Loneliness was something he had resolved himself to long ago. There was nothing he could do to change that, besides the occasional one night stand. Kurt was meant to be alone. The fates had been very clear about that. It was a fact Kurt embraced with bitter loathing. There was nothing he could do to change it. It was inevitable, he had known for a decade. 

At 16 when everyone else was getting the name of their soulmate across their chest, Kurt’s remained blank. For a while he held out hope that one day a name may appear, but the longer it took, the clearer it had become. He was not someone who deserved love. This was a fact that was proved to him time and again as he was growing up. First, his mother died when he was still a child, and then later his father at the beginning of his junior year. It was then he stopped hoping for his mark to appear. It was then he resolved himself to this lonely existence. 

He pushed aside his friends, pushed aside everyone who had ever claimed they cared for him. He took solace in the fact that without love he could not be hurt ever again. As the darkness surrounded him though he realized the error of his ways. The loneliness hurt much deeper but Kurt had no idea how to pull himself out. There was no use trying, this was how he was meant to exist. 

He stumbled along the pavement, his body beyond exhaustion, but knowing there was no relief in sight. He walked the desolate streets for another hour before heading home. He collapsed on his bed and even as exhausted as he was, sleep still evaded him as the clock ticked ever closer to dawn. 

He awoke to his alarm, a welcome change to the faceless demons of his dreams, for once feeling like he could actually get back to sleep if he could just close his eyes. Unfortunately, he had to get to work. A large cup of coffee and a long cold shower, helped to shake the last vestiges of sleep away. His head ached with the constant, familiar feeling of not getting enough sleep, but it was something he was used to. Food held no appeal for him and he left his microscopic apartment with yet another enormous cup of coffee in hand. 

Even in the bustling streets of New York City he felt separate and alone. No one paid him heed as he traversed his way to work feeling like a drone just following orders. The familiar route held no appeal to him, the sights and sounds of the city just background to his inner monologue of despair. 

He was just another face at the office, just another mindless automaton. While he held a degree in fashion design, his muse had left him long ago. Now he just used his skill to implement other people’s designs; making patterns, sewing prototypes, and putting together portfolios for more distinguished designers. He hated it, but at least he had the knowledge that he couldn’t disappoint anyone. He kept his head down and did his work like any other day. 

Later that night as he walked the streets once more, he had the haunting realization that if he disappeared right at this moment, no one would miss him, not really. He had let his friends slip away one by one after high school was finished, and couldn’t bring himself to work to find new ones. At work they may eventually realize he wasn’t there, but he didn’t think anyone would really care. He had no family left to speak of, no one had come forward to claim him when his father had died. While his dad’s girlfriend had offered him a place to stay, he only saw it as charity and not love. He did wonder, if he had been too quick to say no as she had always been kind to him. He figured there was no use dwelling on the past, it wasn't like he could change it now. 

A fleeting thought passed through his mind that he could end this misery, he could finally sleep and not worry about dreams. The thought took hold, maybe it would be for the best. He looked over at the bridge spanning the river, the dark waters below calling to him. He could just float out to sea, he wouldn’t be a burden to anyone even in death. The lure of it was too much at that moment and he began to make his way towards it’s dark shape. His eyes were downcast and he didn’t notice the smoky fog ahead of him. If he had, he might still have stayed his course, when you are about to end it all, nothing holds any fascination or dread anymore. Instead, unknowing Kurt walked through its depths. One moment he was in the middle of the city, tall grey buildings surrounding him with a murky river close by, the next a darkened canopy of trees loomed overhead and dewy grass sunk under his feet. Kurt lifted his head and seeing the unfamiliar landscape he drew in a shocked breath before his mind went black. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Slowly Kurt became aware of his surroundings once more. First he heard the gentle rustling of leaves on the breeze. The air was cool on his face but didn’t have the same bite he remembered from before. Light was filtering through his eyelids now and the ground was softer than the unrelenting pavement he expected. Gingerly he opened his eyes. Lush trees filtered the morning sun, their leaves glowing green overhead. He carefully sat up. There were no buildings in sight, only grass, plants and trees. The river was gone too. Kurt thought back, the last thing he remembered was walking towards the bridge, he knew he hadn’t jumped. That was the only explanation he could think of though. He must have escaped death and been washed up somewhere down river. 

That would have made sense if there was any sort of water nearby, Kurt strained his ear hoping to hear even just a trickle, but there was nothing but the sound of leaves on the wind. He was alone, like always, but now it felt foreboding, menacing. He got to his feet, sure that someone must be around. Someone must have drugged him and they were waiting around, playing with him like a cat with a mouse. He may have resigned himself to death, but he wasn’t going to give anyone the satisfaction of taking him out. 

He pulled down his vest, the material slightly damp under his fingers. He must have been laying there for a long time. He reached into his pocket to find his phone and his gut clenching when he spied ‘No Service’ in the upper corner. Against his better judgement, Kurt began to walk. Eventually he was bound to meet someone and he could get the hell out of here. 

It seemed like he walked through the woods for hours, following an old path as it meandered through the trees. It was overgrown, and Kurt suspected it was made more by animals than by people, but it was the only thing he could think of to do. His stomach ached with hunger, but he wasn’t a survivalist and didn’t know what plants were safe to eat. His mouth felt like cotton and again he strained to hear the sound of water. 

Just then a twig cracked ahead and Kurt stopped short. “Hello?” he called out into the woods. 

“Hello?” A voice yelled back. 

“Um, I’m lost. Can you help me?” Kurt felt joy rise in his chest. The unfamiliar feeling made him stumble as he tried to follow the voice. 

The voice called again, “What are you doing out here alone?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up here,” Kurt said in desperation. 

“We’ll figure this out, just keep following my voice.” The stranger said and for some reason Kurt believed him. 

The man kept calling back to Kurt and soon he could almost make out a figure through the trees. 

Kurt’s first thought upon seeing him was that he was dressed very strangely, the second was to run back the other way, because the man was wearing a mask.

“Wait, I thought you needed help,” the man cried as Kurt turned to flee.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Kurt said meekly, knowing that there was no way he could outrun a man who probably knew these woods well. 

The man shook his head, “Why would I hurt you?”

“I don’t know anyone who wears a mask.” Kurt sputtered. 

The man laughed, and Kurt felt some of his anxiety slip away. “I don’t know where you come from, but I assure you it is very common here. A lot of heroes wouldn’t be without one.”

Kurt stared at the man and all he could think was, ‘What the fuck?’

Kurt glared at the stranger in his odd getup. He was wearing a skintight spandex type suit, black with purple accents, he had knee high purple boots along with purple fingerless gloves. He was indeed wearing a purple eye mask, his dark hair still visible. The man was just staring back at him, clearly giving him a moment. Finally Kurt asked, “Hero?”

The man looked slightly crestfallen, “You don’t recognize me? Starchild? Quirk Stars? You’ve never heard of me have you?” 

Suddenly Kurt felt bad, “Um, no. But I don’t know any heros. I mean I know fictional ones, Superman, Mister Fantastic, Wonderwoman.”

Starchild’s sad expression turned to concern. “I think I should probably get you back to basecamp.” He put his hand to his ear and began speaking again, this time not to Kurt. “Chameleon, I found a citizen out on the training grounds while I was making my rounds, before we begin setting up for the students. I’m bringing him in.”

They walked quietly through the woods together, “Students?” Kurt finally asked. 

Starchild smiled at him, “Yes, they are coming out for a training camp next week. My agency was hired to set up some simulations. So we are staying out here for the month.”

“And where exactly is here?” Kurt tentatively asked. 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you specifically, but I have a feeling you would be okay with a more general answer for now. We are outside of Lake Placid, New York.”

“That’s impossible,” Kurt said stopping in his tracks, “Last thing I remember I was in New York City, that is what, 300 miles from here.”

Starchild’s face was unreadable under the mask when he said, “Nothing’s impossible anymore. The bigger question I have is how you can be from New York City and not know about any real heros. We’ll figure it out, I’m sure of it.”

Kurt continued to follow the strange man and although he tried not to, his mind began to wander. What the hell was happening to him? How had he arrived 300 miles from where he started without a memory of getting there? Was this man crazy believing he was a superhero? Kurt didn’t think he was. Maybe Kurt, with his inability to sleep and his undiagnosed and untreated depression, wasn’t the best judge of sanity, but Starchild didn’t seem to be delusional in the least. While he may have been dressed like a reject from The Avengers, he presented himself as calm and rational. Kurt kicked a tree root and stumbled, dispelling any hope that this could be a dream as his ankle twisted painfully.

“Are you all right?” Starchild asked, turning to look at him.

Kurt gave him a weak smile, “I’m fine.”

Before too long, the trees began to thin, and Kurt could almost make out a large structure ahead. “That is the main house”, Starchild told him. “The heroes who own this land live there. There are several cabins, and a large outdoor kitchen for the students to use.”

“What kind of training are they doing?” Kurt asked. 

“Hero training of course.” Starchild said, as if it should be obvious. “They come from the best school in the Northeast. They will be doing quirk training, rescue simulations, mock battles, that sort of thing. I went to school with one of their teachers, so I am excited I get to be here.” 

“They have hero schools? Like colleges?” Kurt was thoroughly confused. 

Starchild shook his head, “High Schools. Of course any decent school district starts quirk training as soon as the kids enter school.”

Kurt didn’t understand anything Starchild was saying but decided against asking anymore questions. Maybe this man was in fact crazy and Kurt had stumbled on a mental institution, or more likely someone had had him committed. Nevertheless, he would either be on his way back to New York City soon, or would be put into a haze of drugs himself. 

As they approached the house a man with blond hair stepped out onto the porch. He was wearing what looked like a normal business suit jacket over a tee shirt. It wasn’t until Kurt took a closer look that he noticed the differences. Instead of slacks, his pants were tight fitted and seemed to be made of the same material as Starchild’s suit, his shirt was the same. Around his waist were tactical items as well. Kurt was just glad to see he wasn’t wearing a mask of any kind.

“Chameleon!” Starchild called out to the man who waved. “I think we should go inside to talk.”

Kurt followed Starchild up the stairs to the porch and the other man held out his hand, “I’m Chameleon, nice to meet you.”

“Kurt,” he said tentatively, taking the man’s hand. 

“Let’s get you inside and we will figure this all out.” Chameleon sounded bright and positive, giving Kurt a little hope that he was right about his assessment of the man. 

The two men led him inside to what looked like a formal dining room. It was large and brightly lit with a table that could seat at least two dozen people. Chameleon pointed to a chair, which Kurt took, before they took the two chairs opposite him. 

“Can you tell me how you got here?” Chameleon asked gently. 

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, “I have no idea. The last thing I remember I was walking in NYC and then I woke up in the woods.”

The two men exchanged looks.

“Wait,” Kurt added, “That’s not right. I was walking but I think I remember- it’s all a little fuzzy- but I think I remember I was walking towards the bridge and then I was in the woods. I think I may have passed out or fainted then.”

“How long were you out?” Starchild asked, looking highly concerned. 

Kurt shook his head, “I have no idea, it was dark. When I woke up the sun was up. Could have been a few hours maybe more.”

“The thing is,” Starchild said, turning to Chameleon. “He says he doesn’t know about  _ any  _ real heroes. And the ones he mentioned, the fictional ones, I’ve never heard of them. They had kind of generic names.”

“That doesn’t make sense. New York City has one of the highest concentrations of hero agencies in the world.” Chameleon commented before turning back to Kurt. “You do know about Quirks right?” 

“I don’t think in the same way you mean. A quirk is just a weird way someone acts, like talking to themselves or eating the crust of their sandwich first. But- I don’t think that’s what you’re talking about.” Kurt said, not looking at them. 

“Wow,” Starchild said with wonder in his voice. “This doesn’t make sense at all. Unless-”

“Unless what?” Kurt and Chameleon asked at the same time. 

“Unless he isn’t from here. Our world I mean. There have always been theories about parallel dimensions, alternate realities and such. Or maybe he comes from the past before Quirks emerged. What year is it?” 

“2020?” Kurt said, feeling less than confident. 

Starchild laughed, “Okay so parallel dimensions or alternate reality it is.”

“This can’t be happening.” Kurt mumbled. 

“I told you before that nothing is really impossible anymore.” Starchild soothed, not making Kurt feel any better. “The big question I have is, how?”

“That is your big question?” Kurt practically yelled. “I have somehow found myself in a world where heroes are a thing, where I don’t belong and all you want to know is HOW?”

“Kurt, I know this must be stressful but knowing how may help us to figure out how to get you back where you belong.” Chameleon said evenly. 

Kurt felt tears prickling his eyes. He didn’t want to break down, didn’t want to show these ‘heroes’ how weak he was, but it was all too much and he was overwhelmed. “It doesn’t matter.”

Chameleon’s face wrinkled in concern, “Why doesn’t it matter? Don’t you want to be with your friends and family? Aren’t there people you would miss?”

“I have no one.” Kurt said simply. He let his eyes linger on the table unwilling to see their reaction to that statement.

“No one?” Starchild asked. 

Kurt couldn’t answer. His throat constricted and all he could do was nod, just a small movement of his head. The table was silent, the moment stretched into minutes no one willing to break it. 

“Maybe you really belong here then.” Kurt looked up and saw Chameleon looking at him, his face kind but resolved before he continued. “If you really have no one where you came from, maybe this is where you were meant to be all along. Do you have a Quirk maybe?”

“I don’t even know what that means.” Kurt said flatly. 

Starchild’s face lit up as he spoke. “Well a Quirk is like your special ability. It is the power you were born with. I told you my Quirk was Stars. I can make explosions using the hydrogen and helium in the air. They can be whatever size I want and can last as long as the elements are available. When my parents registered my quirk I only made small star shows in the air because I thought they were pretty, they didn’t realize my full potential until much later.”

“My Quirk is Mimic. I can take on the appearance and sound of any person I have seen and heard speak.” Chameleon added. 

Kurt shook his head. “This is impossible. I don’t believe you.”

Suddenly Kurt was sitting across from himself. “Seeing is believing,” he heard himself say from Chameleon’s chair. 

Kurt couldn’t breathe properly, his chest was tight and his eyes began to blur. He tried in vain to pull in oxygen to his lungs. In the distance he heard Starchild chide, “A little warning would have been great Sam!”

A warm hand pressed on top of Kurt’s that was clutching at the table. “Breathe, you are okay. I promise. Chameleon looks like himself again. It’s okay.”

Kurt’s eyes darted up to see Chameleon looking concerned and apologetic. 

“I’m sorry, dude. I wasn’t thinking.” 

Kurt nodded as he finally caught his breath. “Sam?” he asked. 

“My bad.” Starchild said looking sheepishly over at his friend. 

Chameleon for his part just rolled his eyes. “Sam Evans, Hero name Chameleon. And the blabber mouth over there is Elliot Gilbert, Hero name Starchild.”

Kurt sighed, “Would it be okay if I just called you by your real names for now? I think it will help me not feel like I’m in some weird movie.”

“Sure.” Elliot smiled. 

“Can I- Can you show me a little of what you can do?” Kurt asked him. 

“Yea, it’s a little bright in here but-” Without finishing his sentence he held up his hand and tiny sparks of light appeared over the table twinkling like mini-stars.

Kurt couldn’t help his small smile. “Wow. And you can just  _ do  _ that?”

Elliot shrugged, “I mean everyone has something they can do-”

“Well not everyone,” Sam interrupted. “Only about 80 percent of the population has a Quirk, so most people have something they can do. Some have more impressive Quirks than others. All my dad could do was impressions of people he knew well. He is a hit at parties though.”

“Have you ever done anything that seemed out of the ordinary?” Elliot asked. 

Kurt shook his head, “I can’t say that I have.

“That’s all right.” Elliot assured him. “20 percent of the population never exhibits any kind of Quirk, so the theory you belong here is still valid.”

“I still would feel better if we knew  _ how _ you got here.” Sam sighed. “Even if this is where you were meant to be all along, it doesn’t explain what made you pop up here. For all we know it could be someone’s Quirk and if they don’t have control over it yet, this could be bad.”

“You mean people can’t always control them?” Kurt asked. The thought was frightening. 

Elliot spoke softly to him. Kurt liked the way his voice eased his feelings of anxiety. It was a welcome change. “Quirks usually manifest before a child turns five. They aren’t usually that powerful at such a young age, but there have been stories about disasters caused by kids not knowing their own power. That is why education is important. Kids need to not only strengthen their Quirks but also learn to control them.”

“Some Quirks are also present at birth.” Sam added.

“What?” Kurt asked imagining a newborn spitting fire like it was milk. 

“There are three general types of Quirks. Transformation, Emitter, and Mutant. Transformation Quirks temporarily change the person's own body. Like Sam and his Mimic. Emitter Quirks control things around you, like my stars. Mutant quirks are permanent changes to the body you are born with. I went to school with a kid who looked kind of like a Cocker Spaniel.” Elliot explained. 

“What use would being a Cocker Spaniel be?” Kurt had to ask. 

“I think he works as a restaurant inspector now, he has a great sense of smell.” Elliot laughed. “Not everyone is a hero, or wants to be. Most people are just regular people doing regular jobs. Like any world we have criminals, it is just most of them are a little more out of the ordinary than you are maybe used to.”

Kurt could feel Sam’s eyes on him as he took in everything Elliot was explaining. “How about we take a break?” He suggested. “I’m sure Kurt is hungry and would like a shower and maybe a fresh set of clothes.”

“That actually does sound nice,” Kurt admitted. 

Sam turned to his friend, “Elliot, do you mind? I think I am going to call the boss lady and let her know about what is going on.”

Elliot’s smile was wide when he said, “Sure thing! Should I set him up in our cabin?”

Sam seemed to think for a moment, “That may be best for now. We may have to come up with another solution when the others get here.”

Sam walked out the door, his face contorted with concern. Once he was gone Elliot stood. 

“Food first!” he said beaming at Kurt. 

Kurt followed Elliot through the impressive house until they reached a kitchen. It felt strange to sit at the counter while Elliot prepared food for him, but he had insisted. As Kurt watched him practically dance around the kitchen he let his mind wander. This all seemed too fantastical, too much like a weird fever dream, but Kurt couldn’t help but feel it was all true.

It frightened him just how much more real things felt here than they had for so long back home. Before, he felt like he was just going through the motions to get through each day relatively unscathed. It had been so long since he had felt anything besides despair, loneliness, or fear but already today he had felt joy and excitement. 

He listened to Elliot prattle on as he ate, happy the other man didn’t need a reply. He found he liked Elliot’s company. He seemed like a charismatic and positive person, something Kurt hadn’t had in his life since high school or maybe before. It helped put him at ease. He relaxed further when he realized he already had more people here he could think of as almost friends than he had where he came from. 

Kurt still had a hard time wrapping his head around the possibility that he was in another world, or another dimension, however, when he just cloaked the idea in terms of being in a different city it made it easier. He tried not to think about the faces he would never see again, or the fact he could never visit his parents graves. 

Once his plate was clean, Kurt marveled that he had eaten every bite Elliot sat before him and had enjoyed it. He didn’t just eat because he had to, but from actual hunger and pleasure. They made their way to a small cabin close to the main house. When they entered he saw there were four beds with nightstands, one pair in each corner of the room, trunks positioned at the foot. A door led from the back of the room. Elliot riffled through one of the trunks and pulled out a pair of pants and a plain t-shirt. 

“Later we will have to get you some clothes of your own, but these should be okay for now.” He said as he handed the items to Kurt. “You can take a shower. I’m going to change into my civilian clothes and maybe we can go to town when you are finished. Feel free to use any toiletries you find in the bathroom.”

Kurt nodded “Thanks Elliot, for everything.” He mumbled before stepping into the bathroom. 

It was a single bathroom much like you would find in a regular house. A sink and counter against one wall next to a toilet. A shower tub took up the last of the space. Kurt set the clothes Elliot had given him on the counter and slowly began pulling off his clothes. He was taking off his shirt when something in the mirror caught his eye. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed this is technically a crossover. I am just using the concept of the land as the base for this story. If you recognize it then YAY! If you don't that is okay, I think I have explained it well enough for you not to need to know it. Although I would recommend watching My Hero Academia because it is a new favorite of mine.


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt stared unblinking at the elegant script that flowed across his left pec. He felt sick to his stomach and tears stung his eyes as they traced the lines. For so many years he had longed to know that he belonged with someone, that someone could truly love him. He had given up hope so long ago, resolved to the fact that he was unloveable. But here was proof that that may not be true. Panic began to flow through Kurt and his heart thudded sickeningly against his chest. 

“Elliot,” he yelled, picking up his shirt and holding it against himself. 

The door almost immediately flung open. “What’s wrong?” 

“Do you have soul marks here?” he asked, his voice small and cracked with unshed tears. 

“Soul marks?” Elliot asked and his confusion was enough of an answer. 

Kurt tried to take a steadying breath but a sob escaped instead. “Back home people would get the name of their soulmate on their chest when they were teenagers. It let you know someone was there to love you. People wouldn’t commit to anyone unless they were soulmates.”

“And you never found yours?” Elliot asked, looking concerned. 

Kurt frantically shook his head, “I never got one- until now.”

“Fuck,” Elliot whispered. “We’ll figure this out Kurt. Is it a name?”

Kurt nodded his head unable to speak. 

“Do you want to share it with me?” Elliot asked gently.

“No,” Kurt croaked. “I can’t. I can’t say it. I can’t even think it. You don’t understand. For ten years I have come to terms with the fact that no one would ever love me. That I was matchless, that I wasn’t worthy- Why? Why now?”

Tears were flowing in earnest down Kurt's face. He curled in on himself and tried to make his body as small he could. He wanted to shut himself off from the world. It had been easier that way. It hurt less, hadn’t it? 

Suddenly a strong hand was clasping his shoulder, a point of contact that seemed to be holding him together and keeping him from breaking. He focused on that hand and his muscles relaxed. 

“Maybe your soulmate was here all along.” Elliot said, his voice soft but steady. “Maybe that was why you didn’t get it until now. I wish I knew more about them, but we only have these pesky Quirks. It would be pretty amazing to me to know there was a guy out there who would love me for me.”

Kurt laughed bitterly, “It is all sweet and romantic until you spend your adult life thinking you are unloveable.” 

“Everyone gets them?” Elliot asked quietly. 

Kurt nodded, “Most do. I think I read somewhere that 99.99 percent of the population gets a soul mark. You have more of a chance of being struck by lightning twice than to not have a soulmate.”

“Well, when you are ready and want to share their name, just let me know and I will help you find them. I love a good romance.” Elliot smiled at Kurt. 

Kurt wiped his eyes, “Thanks. When I can wrap my head around this I think I will let you know who he is.”

“So it’s a guy?” Elliot wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Is it me?”

“No!” Kurt laughed. 

“Damn,” Elliot said with a wink. “Well hop in the shower so we can head into town. It sounds like you have a new life to start here.”

The shopping trip was unlike any other Kurt had ever been on. The task itself was the same, but the people he saw were vastly different. After living in New York City for the better part of the last decade, Kurt thought he knew diversity. Even the streets of New York didn’t hold as many different people as the small town Elliot took him to. Not only were there people of every ethinic background imaginable, there were people with animal characteristics, some with extra limbs growing out of their bodies, some with horns, or tentacles, or other appendages Kurt couldn’t immediately put a name to. There were pink people and green and orange and blue, every color of the rainbow you could think of. Kurt had a hard time not stopping and staring at the assortment of individuals he saw. 

Their first stop had been to a grocery store to pick up toiletries. Kurt saw a small woman looking at a bottle of shampoo high over her head. Before he could offer to help, the bottle floated gently down to her and she walked away like it was nothing. 

Kurt caught Elliot snickering at him. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, “You have to understand I grew up with this. It is kind of amazing to see you react to it all the first time. I guess I never realized just how surreal this might be for someone where this isn’t the norm.”

Kurt eyed the bottles in front of him as he thought about what Elliot said. It all did just seem so extraordinary to Kurt, but it also left an ache in his heart that he couldn’t explain. “I think I get it. I mean, you seemed pretty fascinated by the idea of soulmates and from what you said those are even more common where I come from than Quirks are here.”

Once they had all that they needed, Elliot led him to a large department store Kurt had never heard of. It seemed to be divided into sections, not by gender as much as by need. Kurt eyed the signs over his head, not quite sure what to think. 

“I think you are fine shopping in general wear.” Elliot said as he began walking that way. “Because of our Quirks, sometimes clothing options are more limited. I can wear general clothing most of the time, but it isn’t a bad thing to have fireproof clothing as well.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Kurt said, eyeing the fashion in front of him. 

Elliot laughed, “I’m just lucky. A lot of people with Mutant Quirks have to have their clothing specially made or tailored to them. It can get expensive, but stores have gotten better about having more options as well.”

“That has to be a huge issue for designers. It is hard enough to take into account different people’s body shapes when designing ready to wear. I couldn’t imagine having to take into consideration all the variants and needs for people with entirely different body structures. Take a tail for instance: not only would you have to account for just its presence but also I’m sure the seams would need to be reinforced to make sure they can hold up under the strain of movement, plus the variations in sizes of tails alone would need to be considered when designing.” Kurt thought out loud. 

“Wow,” Elliot looked at him with awe. “You seem to really know what you are talking about.”

Kurt looked away in embarrassment. “I worked in fashion. It is actually kind of fascinating to think about all the possibilities.”

“If you want we can introduce you to some people who work for support companies. I don’t know anyone who works in everyday fashion, but I have worked with my support company since I was in high school. I am sure they could help you out if you are interested.” Elliot offered. 

Kurt thought about it for a moment, “That might be a good idea. I have experience, but how do we explain not being able to give references?”

Elliot laughed again, “We can figure something out.”

Kurt picked out a few versatile pieces only after Elliot assured him that his hero agency was footing the bill. “Apparently the boss thinks of this as an extension of a rescue. She has authorized us to spend what we need to help set you up with a new life here.”

After they paid for the clothing Kurt chose, Elliot led him across town. “We really need to have a way for you to communicate with us. I don’t like the idea of you out here alone without at least a phone. It’s not that I think you can’t take care of yourself. I just think it’s smart.”

When they showed the man at the phone store Kurt’s phone, he looked at them like they must be joking. Knowing they didn’t know what an iPhone was drove home the point to Kurt that he was in an entirely new world. Instead, Kurt had to bid goodbye to his old phone and hello to a new one. 

“We will put you on the agency’s plan for now.” Elliot whispered as the man went to retrieve Kurt’s new phone from the back. 

Their errands complete, they made their way back to camp. Kurt spent the afternoon helping Sam and Elliot ready things for the training camp the next week. It was hard work, but Kurt enjoyed it. Kurt marveled at the thought that the company was what made the labor bearable. Sam and Elliot were a pair like none he had ever met, or maybe it was that Kurt actually let himself experience the joy they gave. He had no past here, he had no expectations to live up to and the other men seemed to accept him even if he didn’t fit into this world's ideal. Kurt left his walls back in his old world and he didn’t have the tools to reconstruct them here even if he wanted to. For the first time in his life Kurt felt like a different man, someone with potential and a future worth waiting for. 

They shared a meal together, just the three of them, before Kurt excused himself to bed. He was glad when Sam and Elliot didn’t follow. He knew from experience that even being as bone weary as he was he wouldn’t be able to sleep, however, he needed some time to himself. For once he wasn’t afraid to be alone with his thoughts. 

Kurt stripped down to his underwear, feeling silly they hadn’t thought about pajamas when they were at the store, and climbed into bed. He rolled onto his side facing the wall. He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander for a moment. Before he knew what was happening Kurt’s body relaxed into a deep dreamless sleep. 

Kurt woke slowly like coming up from underwater. First he became aware of the birdsongs in the distance and then the light dancing across his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes to see the room bathed in crisp morning light. It took him a moment to remember where he was; a wonderful new world where superpowers existed and there was someone out there just for him. He lay in bed, letting the knowledge that he wasn’t alone anymore wash over him. 

He had found two new potential friends and somewhere out there his soulmate was wandering the world. For the first time since his father’s death, Kurt let himself imagine who his soulmate could be. He wondered if he was Quirkless like himself, if he had felt separate from the rest of the world the way Kurt had felt before being marked. Did he understand the deep lonely feelings that Kurt had experienced being different from the norm? Did he long to not be alone, to feel connected to another person? Did he suddenly have the name of a stranger written across his chest and not understand what it meant? 

It was then that it hit Kurt that this was not something that was heard of here. His soulmate probably wouldn’t understand the significance of Kurt’s name on his chest. He might not even have it there. If that were the case, how could Kurt possibly explain to him? Would he believe him?

Kurt felt tears prickle his eyes but a new determination filled his heart. No matter what happened he would make his soulmate understand, even if it took a lifetime. Kurt was not going to let this go, not after the long years of solitude he had damned himself to. Someway, somehow, he would make him understand. 

Kurt stretched his limbs and finally willed himself out of bed. He showered and dressed before heading to the main house to find Elliot and Sam. As he walked he marvelled at how refreshed and happy he felt. It was amazing what a good night's sleep could do, Kurt hadn’t had one in years. 

His new friends greeted him enthusiastically when he entered the kitchen and Kurt basked in it. 

“How did you sleep?” Sam asked, giving him an appraising look. 

Kurt gave him a genuine smile, “I can honestly say I haven’t slept so well in forever.”

“That is great to hear,” Sam said, returning his smile. 

The next few days Kurt worked alongside Sam and Elliot preparing the camp for 40 students and their teachers. The work was hard but satisfying and accompanied by wonderful conversations. Kurt learned more about the world and shared tidbits of the one he came from. Sam seemed just as interested as Elliot in learning about soulmates and soul marks. His enthusiasm was sweet but Kurt did have to repeatedly dismiss Sam’s pleadings to see his mark. 

“It’s private.” Kurt finally told him sternly. “Until I am ready to talk about it please don’t ask again.”

“Sorry, dude.” Sam mumbled. 

Kurt sighed. “I don’t think you understand how huge this is for me. After so long, I finally have someone I can love, who will accept me. I finally have hope again, but it is hard to realize that this is actually happening. The last thing I need is to show you the name and you to actually know this person. It’s a long shot, but until I feel ready for that, I can’t tell you.”

“I didn’t even think of that.” Sam said looking off into the distance. 

Elliot smiled at the two of them, “When you are ready, let us know. We can wait, can’t we Sam?”

“Of course.” Sam beamed. 

“Is-” Kurt started before stopping himself.

“What?” Elliot asked, looking concerned. 

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, hoping the movement would make the question have less weight. “Is being gay- okay here?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Sam asked, confused. 

Kurt chuckled darkly, “Where I come from, even though we had our marks to prove it was destined, there were people who didn’t agree. They were not very shy about their opinions either.”

“Fuck.” Elliot murmured, “That must have been hard. But here, people understand that you love who you love. It hasn’t been an issue for generations.”

Kurt couldn’t contain his smile, “Further proof that you are more highly evolved than where I come from.”

Later that day they were stretching banners across the front of the cooking station as a little decoration to help their guests feel welcome. Kurt was on a ladder on one side with Elliot on the other. 

“It won't reach,” Kurt yelled over, “Can you move your side over about 2 inches so it will be even?”

Before Kurt had barely gotten the sentence out the loop of his side of the banner slipped over the nail he had been trying to reach. “That’s too far.” Kurt said. 

He looked over at Elliot who was frozen in his spot on his own ladder. “I didn’t move,” he stated simply. 

“But- it fits now.” Kurt said, confused. 

He looked at Sam who was on the ground, his face was broken out into a huge smile when he said, “You did it. I saw it, the banner- stretched. I don’t think you are quite as Quirkless as you thought.”

Kurt felt the ladder sway underneath him in his shock. Before he knew it he was falling to the ground. He only had time to think that it was going to hurt like a bastard as he plummeted. The next moment arms caught him, Sam’s face still beaming with pride. 

“Careful, I don’t think your Quirk could have saved you from that.”

“How did you do that?” Kurt asked. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he set Kurt back on his feet. “Training. My Quirk doesn’t offer a lot of combat skills so I had to make my own.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to test Kurt’s new Quirk. 

“I still think it must have something to do with fiber manipulation.” Elliot insisted. 

Kurt threw down the handkerchief they had been trying to get him to make bigger. “Well, whatever it is, nothing is happening now. Are you sure that you actually saw anything Sam?”

“I swear! But Kurt it is going to take time. And I’m not a teacher. I don’t know how to do Quirk training. I only know what they had me do.” 

Kurt grumbled, “Aren’t you about to help teach 40 potential heroes?”

“We don’t deal with the Quirk Training, besides, those kids already have control over their Quirks. We can help them strengthen them, but we don’t know how to teach control.” Elliot reasoned with him. 

“Why don’t we take a break.” He added when he saw Kurt wasn’t going to reply. “You don’t have to rush things.”

“It’s useless,” Kurt sulked. “It was stupid to think I could have a Quirk too.”

Before either of the other men could say anything else, he stalked off towards the forest. Alone once more, Kurt wollowed in his misery. For one brief moment, he had actually thought that there was more proof that he was where he belonged. After wandering around the woods brooding for a bit, Kurt finally settled with his back against the trunk of a tree. He moodily began tossing rocks and bits of acorns across the path. After days of enjoying light buoyant moods he had come crashing down. It pissed him off. 

All Kurt wanted was to be happy, to be able to enjoy his life. He was tired of not feeling good enough. He hadn’t dealt with these feelings since landing in this strange new world. Why did Sam have to put the idea of him having a Quirk in his head? Now it felt like once again he was missing something that so many other people could enjoy. 

His thoughts ran to the things that were bothering him that he had pushed away in an effort to make the best out of this second chance he was given. All his keepsakes were gone, the pictures of his parents, their album collection he had hauled from Ohio to New York finding space for them in every tiny apartment he had rented, his dad’s uniform that still smelled faintly of the tire shop, his mom's dresser. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of those precious things ending up in a landfill. They were all he had left of his parents and he could never get them back. 

He would never be able to tell Carol and Finn how much it meant to him that they had tried to be a family to him. He never got the chance to apologize for rushing off to New York without even a goodbye and now he never would. Would they even hear of his disappearance? What would they think? Even though Kurt hadn’t seen them in years, would they mourn him? Kurt swiped angrily at the tears that slipped down his cheeks. 

He missed his clothes too, he missed jeans that fit properly, and shirts tailored especially for his frame. Kurt picked at the shirt that hung awkwardly from his body, this didn’t feel like him. One thing that had never changed for Kurt was his ability to look put together even when he was falling apart. Kurt stood and looked down at his body, he smoothed a hand over the fabric before pulling it tight against his form the way he wanted it to fit. Kurt watched as the fabric glowed slightly fitting to his body. As he pulled his hand away, the fabric stayed close as if he had molded it there. 

Kurt's breath came out in shocked huffs and his anger faded away, replaced with wonder. He looked at his jeans and smoothed his hands over his ass, imagining the fabric shaped into a more flattering position. His hands travelled down his legs and Kurt pictured how they would look with a slimmer shape. Kurt pulled his hands back and the fabric was exactly how he wanted it. 

Kurt heart raced as he ran back to camp. He must have looked frantic because as soon as his friends spotted him Elliot called, “Kurt, are you okay?”

Without saying anything, Kurt’s hands found their way to Sam’s chest. “Woah, boundaries buddy,” He yelped. 

Kurt ignored him and imagined Sam’s t-shirt fitted to his body, showing off his muscles and trim waist. Almost instantly his imagination became reality. He pulled away and looked up at Sam before looking over at Elliot. 

“You did it!” Elliot cheered. 

Sam looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. “How did you do that?”

“I just saw it in my head and it happened.” Kurt whispered. 

Sam slapped himself in the forehead, “Visualization! I should have known, that is what I use to activate my quirk.”

“I didn’t mean to do it the first time. I just missed my clothes-” Kurt admitted. 

Sam laughed, “It shouldn’t surprise me. From what Elliot has told me, clothes are kind of your thing.”

The next day, Elliot announced to Kurt that he was going into town, “The boss lady has ordered us to get you more appropriate material for you to practice with. You stay here and help Sam set up the obstacle course and I will be back after lunch. I promised Sam I would bring food too.”

“Can’t I go with you?” Kurt asked. “I mean if you are going to buy clothes for me to work with shouldn’t I have  _ some _ say?”

Elliots laugh did not make Kurt feel any better. “I’m not getting you clothes. We already know you can alter clothes when you put your mind to it, she wants us to see what you can do with raw material.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 3

By the time Elliot returned from town, they had made good headway on completing the obstacle course. The work was hard, and Kurt was starving. The burgers and fries Elliot brought back were a welcome sight. Sam and Kurt were quietly devouring their food and Elliot prattled on. 

“Kurt, did you know that there is a hero in Japan whose Quirk can manipulate thread from fabric. From what I have heard he is pretty badass. Of course what he does seems to be different from what you do, he takes the threads and weaponizes them, usually as a restraint, you seem to be able to alter the build of material itself.” 

“Are you trying to ship me off to Japan?” Kurt asked. He wanted to laugh at Elliot’s scandalized look, but kept his face stern instead, enjoying the moment. 

“No!” Elliot denied. “I just remembered reading about him and thought you would find it interesting.”

Kurt gave a soft smile. “Good because I think I kind of like having friends again.”

Kurt looked away so he didn’t see the mixed emotions on the other men’s faces. They somehow looked pleased and sad at the same time. As it was, it was probably for the best Kurt didn’t see their faces, he wouldn’t have understood. He would have thought the worst and not that they were both honored to be considered friends and sad that Kurt had none. 

While Elliot and Sam worked to complete the course, Kurt sat in the cabin with piles of fabric in front of him and the instruction to try to see if he could make something. Kurt knew patterns, he knew how fabric needed to be cut to make the desired shape. He just wasn’t sure how to do it just using his mind. 

He decided to start off easy; a pair of basic pajama pants shouldn’t be too difficult. He picked up a piece of plain white flannel and laid it out on the floor. He visualized what he needed the fabric to look like and slowly ran his hands over the cloth. Nothing happened. He tried again thinking about where the cuts would need to be made. Still nothing happened. Once more Kurt brought the image up in his mind where the fabric would need to be cut. This time he ran a single finger over the fabric where the cuts would need to be made. 

To his amazement, the fabric sliced cleanly following the line Kurt’s finger traced. Kurt couldn’t hold in his surprised laugh. He couldn’t believe he could actually do this. He vowed he would do more. He would work harder and build his skills, he would use this gift. He would find his muse again and create. It felt like this world was telling him, proving to him that this was what he was made to do. His own doubts and insecurities couldn’t hold a candle to that knowledge. If he wasn’t meant to create fabulous things then he would have remained Quirkless. 

Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon working hard, through trial and error to create the simple pair of pants. 

A knock at the door startled him; he looked away from the cloth in his hand to see both Sam and Elliot standing there looking hopeful.

“Any progress?” Sam asked. 

Kurt held up the completed pair of pants. He had been inspecting the stitches, amazed at the machine quality work. “It took me a while to realize that I needed the thread to get them to stay together. God, that is honestly something I never thought I would say.”

Elliot laughed, “I’m sure it does sound strange, since you would always need thread under normal circumstances. But you never know. You could have been able to produce it from the fabric itself.”

“I just wish you had got prettier fabric. I mean all you got is so plain.” Kurt grumbled. “Would it have killed you to get solid colors at least? These would be wonderful in a nice deep blue.”

The fabric in Kurt's hand glowed for a moment, it’s colors changing in rapid succession before landing on a beautiful indigo blue. Kurt stared at it for a moment before a hand clamped down on his shoulder accompanied by a friendly chuckle. “I guess Elliot didn’t have to worry about the colors after all.”

Kurt gave Sam an impish grin and teased, “True. That also means I don’t have to look at that ugly pee yellow shirt anymore.”

He reached out a hand and grabbed a handful of Sam’s shirt turning it a bright emerald green.

Sam sighed in defeat. “Our wardrobes will be defeated one garment at a time.”

“Speak for yourself,” Elliot smiled, “My clothes are awesome.”

“Not yet, but they will be.” Kurt turned his evil grin on him. 

Elliots smile faltered, “Sam, I think we may have created the world's first fashion villain.”

“No, I’m a hero.” Kurt beamed at them, “Saving my friends one fashion disaster at a time.”

“Come on  _ hero,  _ dinner is ready.” Sam said, shaking his head. 

They may have played at being disgruntled, but inwardly the pair were so proud of the changes they had seen so far from Kurt. He was coming out of his shell, smiling and engaging more, and he seemed to be adjusting to this world with great speed. They were pleasantly surprised by how well he was learning to control and master his Quirk. They walked with him back to the main house. 

As they walked, Kurt lost himself in thought as well. He still felt sad at losing the last pieces of his parents he’d had, but he thought maybe what he was finding here would have meant more to his parents than records or an old dresser; happiness. Kurt smiled to himself, all his parents ever wanted was for him to be happy. He was so far from it for so long, and now happiness finally felt within his reach. 

Kurt continued to work on his Quirk as Elliot and Sam put finishing touches on everything they needed to complete before the school’s arrival. He pushed himself to create more complicated designs as he worked. Soon it was their last day alone on the grounds. Sam and Elliot had prepared Kurt for the arrival of the others, explaining that they would be joined by the owners of the land the next morning and their guests would be arriving around lunchtime. 

“When we are in costume, it is important that you remember to call us by our hero names.” Elliot explained. “It’s just proper etiquette.”

“Yea, that is why Elliot and I have been working in our civilian clothes but starting tomorrow we are back to being Starchild and Chameleon.” Sam added.

Kurt nodded before asking, “So I’ll be the only one using my real name?”

“The kids don’t have their hero license yet, so they don’t technically have hero names. Everyone else will though.” Sam smiled.

“So, Terra-reign and Animalia are the couple who own the house. Their quirks control land and animals respectively. Persuasion is your friend who is the teacher and she has mind control. Right?”

“Right and Nightbird is the other teacher. The classes are divided by skill level. Persuasion teaches the advanced class and Nightbird teaches the others.”

Kurt thought for a moment, “And they are juniors at Dalton Academy?”

Elliot nodded this time, “Yes, they are hoping to take their provisional licensing exam as soon as summer break starts so they can take on internships over break.”

Kurt wasn’t sure why but a feeling sort of like dread began to creep over him the closer they came to the others’ arrival. He kept asking questions, hoping that if he knew more the feeling would go away. It wasn’t helping. Before long Elliot seemed to notice that something was bothering Kurt. 

“You okay?” Elliot asked. 

Kurt waved off his concern. “I’m fine, I’m just not used to meeting new people anymore.”

Kurt was restless that night for the first time since arriving. It seemed to take him forever to settle his mind enough to sleep. He was still tired when Elliot woke him the next morning. “Terra-reign and Animalia are here and want to meet you. We also need to start preparing lunch for the students.”

Kurt grumbled his way through getting ready, but was able to plaster a smile on his face when meeting the new arrivals. Terra-reign was a petite woman with flowing brown hair. She was clad all in greens and browns, her hero costume made her look more like a fairy than a superhero. Animalia wore a grey body suit, with matching boots and mask. Nothing about her costume suggested what her powers may be but the grey complimented her dark skin well. 

They both seemed nice, and Kurt surreptitiously stole glances at the two as they all prepared sandwiches for lunch. Their hands kept finding their way to the others body, light flirty touches no one else seemed to notice. It made the ache that had been in Kurt’s chest since he woke up double. 

Kurt still couldn’t shake the feeling of foreboding away. He felt like something was coming, something was going to happen. Experience had taught him that this was rarely good. He just hoped whatever it was, everyone would be safe. 

Once the sandwiches were fixed, Kurt grabbed one and excused himself under the guise of wanting to practice his quirk. No one tried to stop him but he was also told he would need to return in time to help prepare dinner, a duty that would fall on the students the next day.

Once back in the cabin Kurt couldn’t even look at the stacks of fabric, instead he sat on his bed as the feeling of dread grew ever stronger. He wondered if he should tell Sam or Elliot, but stopped himself, rationalizing that it was just the prospect of new people that was bothering him. 

He heard noises outside the cabin that he guessed were the kids’ arrival. He tried to block the sounds out. The alarm he set to go and help with dinner sounded a while later. He listened carefully to see if anyone was nearby but heard nothing. Only then did he hurry back to the main house. 

Animalia and Terra-reign didn’t seem to mind his quietness as they worked together on the veritable feast they would be offering to the teenagers. They didn’t expect him to talk as long as he followed directions. Kurt was glad Sam and Elliot were busy with the students as he was sure they would know something was wrong. 

They were loading up food onto trays when a burst of laughter and cheers reached them in the house. Kurt followed the women as they each carried platters out to the long tables set up outside. He continued to bring out food as their hosts gave the children directions. Once everything was set out, Kurt began to make his way back to the cabin. He wasn’t hungry. 

“You alright?” Elliot asked, catching Kurt’s arm. Kurt jerked in surprise. 

Kurt nodded, “Just tired, I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Go and rest.” Elliot said before adding. “And Kurt if this is too much for you, we can figure something out.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Kurt turned back to his cabin. Before he had taken half a dozen steps, a heavy weight hit his chest knocking him to the ground. His breath rushed out of him and he lay gasping in the clearing. 

“Lawson! What have I told you about always being aware of your surroundings!” A voice yelled across the space. 

“Sorry Mr. A.” The young man with bright blond hair said from above Kurt as he offered his hand down to him. “Sorry about that, I should have been paying better attention.”

“And what have I told you about names? I’m in costume. It’s Nightbird to you.”

Kurt looked over at the voice. A young man was standing there, his hero costume all blacks and blues. Black wings, the exact shade of his hair, folded neatly behind him. His face looked sternly at the teenager standing in front of Kurt. Kurt's heart leapt but he wasn’t sure if it was in fear or something else. 

Kurt mumbled, “Don’t worry about it,” before continuing to hurry back to the cabin once more. 

He feigned sleep when he heard footsteps approaching hours later. He wasn’t sure if he felt like he could articulate what he was feeling. He knew he needed to explain, to tell someone, but he wasn’t sure how. He tried to make himself sleep, he tried every trick he knew, but sleep evaded him. Finally Kurt decided to do the only other thing he knew, he crept out of the cabin, careful not to wake Sam or Elliot and began walking the woods. 

A deep ache premiated Kurt's chest and he felt hollow as he walked under the dark canopy the trees provided. He felt unfettered to the universe, adrift and at the whims of fate. He felt out of control and so small he wanted to burrow into the hollow of one of the trees and hide away. But somehow he also felt like he couldn’t stand still, like he was searching for something, but he didn’t know what. He felt nausea overwhelm him as he stumbled through the woods and his ears were muffled to the sounds around him. Kurt could feel tears stinging his eyes but couldn’t discern their cause. He felt like he was going mad, but unable to stop himself. 

Suddenly a sound broke through the barrier of his ears, someone singing soft and low as if to themselves, but the sound pierced Kurt to his very soul. He followed the sound as a moth drawn to the flame, unmindful of any danger it could possess. After what seemed like hours Kurt finally stumbled into an empty clearing. The song continued, as Kurt searched the area around him. 

His eyes darted to the branches of the trees towering around him, and they landed on a dark figure perched amongst the leaves. He gasped as the pain in his chest doubled. Then dark eyes were looking down on him in concern. 

“Sorry I couldn’t sleep.” A deep soothing voice said. “I didn’t think I would bother anyone all the way out here.”

Kurt couldn’t find his voice all he could do was stare. 

The figure seemed to drift slowly down toward him, until he was standing right in front of Kurt. The ache in his chest disappeared and Kurt was left feeling light and breathless at its absence. 

“Are you alright?” Nightbird asked. 

Kurt nodded before the question sprang from his lips. “Who are you?”

The man’s smile was bright when he answered, “My name’s Blaine Anderson, Hero Name, Nightbird-”

Kurt’s brain filled with fuzz when he heard the name of his soulmate repeated back to him. His breath caught in his chest. 

A surprised Blaine, found himself alone in the clearing, a man passed out in his arms, longing to know who he was. 

Kurt woke up feeling arms cradling him. He opened his eyes to be greeted by concerned hazel eyes looking down at him. He had a moment to think they were beautiful before he remembered what happened. This man was Blaine Anderson, his soulmate. 

“Are you alright? I guess my Quirk hit you harder than most.” Blaine said sheepishly. 

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked sitting up. At some point when Kurt was passed out, Blaine must have lowered them to the forest floor.

Blaine suddenly looked bashful, “My Quirk, when I sing it calms people.”

“You mean the wings aren’t-” Kurt began before cutting himself off. He wasn’t sure yet if it was rude to talk about extra appendages in this world. 

Blaine’s laugh was friendly. “Oh, they are part of it. My Quirk is called Nightingale, so wings and the singing thing kind of go together.”

“I don’t think it was the singing that did it. Actually, I know it wasn’t. I was following it for some time before I found you.” Kurt said looking away.

“Who are you?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt took a deep breath, “Before I answer you, can I ask you something?”

Blaine just looked at him in confusion so Kurt continued. “Do you have a name written on your chest?”

Blaine’s confusion morphed into a guarded expression, “How do you know that?”

“Where I come from they are very common, I can explain it and what it means, if you want.” Kurt said hopefully. 

“For ten years, no one has been able to explain it to me. Not the doctors, not my teachers, I have done research only to come up empty handed. No one has ever heard about it happening so how is it that you have?” Blaine sounded on edge. 

Kurt tried to keep himself calm as he replied, “As I said, I’m not from here. Sam and Elliot can back me up if you don’t believe me but I can tell you what was told to me growing up.”

Blaine sighed, still looking wary, “Okay, I’ll listen.”

Kurt looked off into the distance, “People were not meant to live life alone, we are built to make connections and to touch other people’s lives. When each of us are born, they say, there is someone out there whose connection to us is unparalleled to any other. They are your match, your mate, the person who will make you happiest in the world. People don’t always realize what is best for them, so the fates decided to intervene. Around the time a person turns 16 they are given a soulmark, the name of the person who above all others will love them no matter what.”

“That’s impossible,” Kurt heard Blaine whisper. 

Kurt looked at him, “Since coming here, I keep hearing that nothing is impossible anymore. You grew up in a world with superpowers, how is it so unbelievable to you that Soulmates exist?” 

“Because  _ he _ doesn’t exist. I looked up birth records and-” Blaine insisted before Kurt cut him off. 

“My name is Kurt Hummell. I spent the last 10 years of my life believing that there was no one out there for me, that I wasn’t deserving of the kind of love a Soulmate can give you. A week ago, I ended up here, in a completely different world, with  _ your _ name on my chest.”

Kurt used his finger to slice open the t-shirt he was wearing to reveal his mark for the first time to anyone else. Blaine blinked at it for a moment, his eyes wide. 

“I don’t know how I got here, but I don’t think you understand what getting this mark meant to me. Do you know what it feels like to think no one could ever love you? That everyone else has someone waiting for them but there is no hope of that for you?” Kurt implored. 

“It doesn’t make any sense-” Blaine protested. 

Frustration welled up in Kurt, he just wanted Blaine to understand, to give him a chance. “In the world I am from, people don’t have wings, or superpowers and I couldn’t do this,” Kurt said, mending his shirt in an instant without a thought. “ _ This  _ shouldn’t make any sense either but somehow it does. Somehow it seems perfectly natural and beautiful.”

“I don’t know if I can trust this,” Blaine said standing up. 

Kurt lowered his eyes to the ground, “I’m going to tell you something I haven’t told anyone.”

He looked up at Blaine to see him eyeing him cautiously before he continued, “The night I ended up here, I was about to kill myself. I was tired of being alone, living in a world without hope. All I am asking is that you give me a chance.” 

“A chance?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt stood up dusting his pants off before leveling Blaine with a serious gaze. “You are here for the week and I am too until Sam, Elliot and their agency staff figure out what to do with me. All I’m asking is- to get to know each other. If when the week is over, you still don’t believe me, or you don’t like me, we go our separate ways, no hard feelings. Unlike back home, I have hope here, and maybe that could be enough.”

“Hope?” Blaine repeated. 

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, “Hope that I don’t have to be lonely, that I can be happy. I have a chance at a new start in life, and I plan to make the best of it, and if that life is without a soulmate by my side, then so be it. So what do you say? I mean if you think about it what do you have to lose? If I’m wrong, you can go on with your life. But, think about it Blaine, what if I’m right? Isn’t the prospect of that at least worth exploring?”

Kurt could see the war inside Blaine as he waited for an answer. Finally, Blaine sighed and nodded, “I guess you’re right. I have nothing to lose. I do have classes and exercises to run though.”

Kurt smiled, “I know, I’ll be around.”

And then Kurt Hummell did the hardest thing he ever had to do, he turned and walked away from his Soulmate leaving him alone in the clearing. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 4

When Kurt entered the cabin, he was disappointed to see that both of his friends were still asleep. He needed to talk to someone, needed reassurance that he did and said the right thing. He was tempted to wake them before he remembered that they had a long day of training ahead of them. 

Kurt was afraid that he would have another sleepless night, but almost as soon as his head hit the pillow his body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep. The sound of his companions moving about the cabin woke him the next morning. 

He sat up in bed and watched them for a few moments before he spoke. “Do you guys have a minute?” Kurt asked. 

“The breakfast team doesn’t start serving for another 15 minutes, so sure.” Sam said as he pulled on his hero costume. 

Elliot, who was already dressed sat on the end of Kurt’s bed, “What’s up?”

Kurt took a deep steading breath, “I think it is time I told you who my Soulmate is.”

Sam looked surprised, but Elliot looked concerned. 

“Only if you think you’re ready,” he said, patting Kurt’s foot underneath the blanket. 

“Well ready or not, it’s time.” Kurt focused his attention on Elliot’s hand as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his Soulmark. 

“Blaine Anderson?” Sam asked. 

Kurt looked up at the pair and neither showed any sign of recognition so he clarified, “Blaine Anderson, Hero name Nightbird.”

“Wait, what? How do you know?” Sam asked, startled. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night, and was wandering around the woods. I ran into him and he introduced himself.”

Elliot squeezed Kurt’s foot trying to offer support. “How did it go?”

Kurt shrugged, “I told him everything, but he didn’t believe me. He’s had his mark for a decade, but never knew what it meant. He did agree to get to know me, so I guess that’s good.”

“No, that’s great, Kurt.” Sam cheered, “Seriously man, once he gets to know you he is bound to see what a great guy you are.”

Tears welled in Kurt’s eyes, “I don’t think you understand, I have less than a week to convince him I’m worth it. This is not something I have any experience in. It was never a possibility before; every guy I have been with knew I was only good for one night. They knew they had a happily ever after out there and it wasn’t me. I have no idea how to woo someone.”

“Kurt,” Elliot said scooting closer, “you are a really great guy. If we’re completely honest here, I’m a little jealous of Nightbird that he gets to be your Soulmate. Just be yourself and he is bound to fall for you.”

“Do you really think so?” Kurt asked. He wasn’t sure how to feel that Elliot had admitted that he was jealous, so he decided to focus on the point of what he was saying.

“Really. We’ve gotten pretty close this week, and I have to say you are quite the catch. Just let him see that too.” Elliot’s smile was sweet and Kurt couldn’t help but take his words to heart. 

He took another steadying breath, “Then I guess I better get ready. I shouldn’t waste any time. Oh, and Blaine may ask you guys some questions, about me being here, just be honest.”

“We are heroes, like we would lie!” Sam said, sounding affronted. 

Kurt got out of bed and offered them both smiles, “Thanks, both of you. I’m glad you were the ones that found me when I got here. I’m a lucky guy.” He hurried off to the bathroom to get ready. 

He found Blaine 20 minutes later sitting at one of the long tables alone. Sam and Elliot were seated a little further down the table chatting close together, no doubt gossiping about what Kurt had just told them. Their hosts and the other teacher were nowhere to be seen. Blaine seemed to be watching the students at the other tables as they interacted. Kurt served himself breakfast from the spread and when his plate was full he approached Blaine.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked. 

Blaine looked startled out of his thoughts by the question, he looked up at Kurt with those expressive hazel eyes looking a little wary, “Not at all,” Blaine said, surprising Kurt. 

Kurt sat next to him. “Which students are yours?” he said nodding his head to the students seated at the other long tables. 

Blaine laughed, “The knuckleheads at the far table are mine. The students of class B. Honestly, they have exceeded everyone's expectations.”

“How so?” Kurt asked before taking a bite. 

“The entrance exams not only decide if a student will make it into the school itself or onto the hero course, they also determine which class they get sorted into. The top scores are put into the A class. B class is for the second tier students who, while good enough to make it into Dalton didn’t score quite as high. A lot of it boils down to their Quirks and experience. Usually those in B class maintain their second tier status in the school. My kids however for the most part now rank higher than the A class. They are an exceptional bunch.” Blaine explained. 

Kurt felt a stirring in his stomach that he couldn’t explain listening to Blaine talk about his students, his kids. Wanting to hear more he said, “Did you always want to teach?”

Blaine shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. “No. The old class B teacher was my mentor. He taught me everything I needed to know about being a hero, a real hero. The summer after their freshman year, he was severely injured on a mission. He couldn’t continue being a hero or teaching and he asked me to step in and take over, at least until this lot graduates.”

“Why you?” Kurt asked. 

“He said they needed someone like me.” Blaine said looking over at Kurt.

“Like you?” Kurt questioned.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t have a Quirk that automatically lends itself to being a Hero. It took a lot of work to even be able to pass the entrance exam. He said they needed to see that because they didn’t have the confidence in themselves to think it could happen for them.”

“Well from the sounds of it, it worked. I mean you said yourself that they now outrank most of the advanced class. It seems your mentor knew what he was talking about.” Kurt pointed out. 

A strange look crossed Blaine’s face for a moment before his eyes went oddly blank. “What about you? What do you do?”

“Oh,” Kurt said, feeling flustered. “I worked in fashion. You know, before I came here. Elliot offered to introduce me to some people from the Support Company he uses. Although, I think it might be best if I get a handle on this Quirk of mine first.”

“A handle on it? You seemed to do well using it last night.” Blaine pointed out. 

Kurt laughed, “I wasn’t even thinking about it. Those are the times it’s easier to use, when I try to use it then it’s harder.”

“What exactly is your Quirk?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, “Some kind of fabric manipulation. Elliot thinks I can change the properties and makeup of fabric. I know I can cut it, shrink it, stretch it, bind it together, if I have thread, and change the color.”

“You mended your shirt last night without thread.” Blaine said, eyeing him cautiously.

And it hit Kurt, he was right. Without even thinking of it, he had fixed his shirt with just a wave of his hand. He knew the shock must have shown on his face when Blaine said, “I take it, that's a new development.”

“We don’t really know a lot about it yet, it has only been a few days. I have a lot of work to do before I feel confident to actually use it.” Kurt said, looking away. He didn’t like to admit to Blaine how weak he was. He wanted Blaine to see him as strong, as an equal. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kurt asked, “So what kind of training are you doing today?”

Blaine looked startled by the question, “Oh, um, the kids are doing quirk training this morning and then we are running them through the obstacle course this afternoon.”

“Would- would it be okay if I came and watched?” Kurt asked, playing with his napkin in his hands. He was so afraid that Blaine would say no. 

“Honestly,” Blaine began, his face serious and not looking at Kurt. “I don’t feel comfortable with you watching the Quirk training.”

“Oh-” Kurt sighed. 

“It can be dangerous. While the kids have control over their Quirks we’re going to be pushing their limits and the last thing we need is you standing in the line of fire.” Blaine finished.

“Understandable,” Kurt mumbled looking away.

He heard Blaine take a deep breath before speaking, “If you want to come watch the obstacle course after lunch, that should be fun. For us at least.”

Kurt felt his face break out into a huge smile. It was something he wasn’t used to but he liked the feeling.

“That would be great. And I really should be doing Quirk training of my own anyway. Can I- can I sit with you again at lunch?” He said a hopeful look in his eyes. 

Blaine blinked at him a few times before giving him a small smile, “Sure, I did promise to get to know you after all.”

Kurt spent the morning alone with his fabric. He worked diligently on the design in his head. Through trial and error, he worked the fabric, cutting it, and piecing it together until it looked perfect. He felt accomplished when he left the finished garment behind to head to lunch. 

He found Blaine sitting at the same table as the morning, but this time he was deep in conversation with Sam and Elliot. 

When he approached Kurt heard Elliot say, “Really, I was patrolling the woods before we started setting up the place for you and I found him out there all alone. His phone was different than any I had ever seen before, even the guy at the shop was stumped. As far as we can tell what he is saying is true.”

Kurt hesitated, he didn’t want to interrupt their conversation, but he felt awkward just standing there. His decision was taken out of his hands when Sam called out to him. 

“Kurt, maybe you should show Blaine your phone.”

Kurt sat down beside Blaine with a sigh, “I mean, I can but the battery is dead. I didn’t bring a charging cord with me, and yours are a different kind. When I arrived I only had my phone, my wallet, keys and the clothes on my back.”

“We are still trying to figure out how he got here,” Eliiot said, drawing the attention away from Kurt. “Domina is looking into it, but so far she has no leads.”

Kurt let his mind wander as Elliot went on to talk about the efforts his boss was making to figure out how he had landed in this wonderful new place. He should have felt hopeful that Blaine was asking his friends more about him, but it left him feeling off. A part of Kurt had hoped that Blaine would just accept him when they met. He was once again envious of everyone back home, the hardest part was finding their Soulmate. With the advent of the internet, even that hurdle was an easier one now. Kurt mindlessly ate unaware of the conversation happening beside him. 

“Earth to Kurt,” Elliot’s voice permeated into his brain. 

He looked over to see the three of them staring at him. “Sorry, did I miss something?”

“Just all of lunch, we are about to head to the obstacle course.” Sam laughed. “Did you still want to go?”

Kurt nodded, “Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to zone out on you.”

Blaine went to gather his students, Kurt watched him go. He felt a hand clap him on the back and turned to see Elliot giving him a searching look. “Are you okay?”

Kurt sighed before whispering back, “I guess I just hoped this would all be easier.”

“You haven’t even known him a day, cut yourself some slack.”

“And he’ll be gone before I know it,” Kurt grumbled. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told him, but it didn’t feel right starting things off by lying to him. Why does this have to be so complicated?”

Elliot shrugged, his eyes on Blaine in the distance, “I figure that the best things in life are worth working for. You have a chance at something very special. Isn’t it something you are willing to give it your all to have?”

A fire relit inside of Kurt, “You’re right. I need to break out of this habit of only seeing how hard something is, of only seeing the negative in my life. I don’t really know him but something tells me that Blaine Anderson is worth fighting for. And I don’t think it is just the name on my chest. There is something about him but I can’t tell what it is yet.”

“Then go after him, I may not know you that well yet but, Kurt, I wasn’t lying earlier when I said you were a catch. There is something special about you too. You just need to show him that. I know it is hard, but you just need him to see  _ you _ , you don’t have to do anything besides that.” Elliot insisted. 

“I’ll try.” Kurt promised. As he walked with Elliot to the obstacle course, Kurt thought about what Elliot had said. He didn’t feel special, but then again, he wasn’t sure if anyone ever really felt that way about themselves. He just had to try and trust the draw he was feeling. He wanted to know more about Blaine and that meant opening himself up as well. The thought was daunting, but if the payout was anything close to what people said, it was bound to be worth it. He didn’t have to be strong, or brave, or whole; he just needed to be Kurt. That should be enough.

Elliot led Kurt to a high platform overlooking the obstacle course. All the heroes were already gathered there, except for Blaine and Persuasion. They were down below giving their students instructions. Kurt watched as the two classes lined up at the starting line as Blaine and Persuasion called out pairs of names. The students stood at the ready, looking eager and excited. As the teachers walked away towards the stairs of the observation deck Blaine called out over his shoulder, “Oh and by the way. You can’t use your Quirks.”

Kurt watched half the students' faces fall, their exuberant faces replaced by ones of dread. 

“Why no Quirks?” Kurt asked Blaine as he took the place beside him on the platform.

Blaine looked amused when he answered, “They have to learn they can’t always rely on their Quirks. They are rare, but there are Quirks out there that can keep them from using their Quirks.”

“Don’t try and sound all high and mighty Nightbird,” Persuasion shot back, “You only added that rule because you wanted to see your kids show off after you implemented Quirk-Free Fridays.”

Blaine’s smile grew bigger as he answered, “Of course I did. Besides, your students  _ do  _ need to rely a little less on their Quirks all the time.”

Someone blew a whistle but Kurt was lost for a moment just staring at Blaine. He was mesmerized by the look of pure joy on Blaine’s face, his smile was radiant and his eyes sparkled in the dazzling afternoon light. Kurt watched as his face grew proud and he seemed to beam down at his student far below. Kurt didn’t have to look to know that Blaine’s student was in the lead, his face said it all. Seeing his face lit up with so many positive emotions pulled at Kurt’s heart and he could feel his own smile growing as he was held in awe of the man before him. And then it happened, Blaine turned towards Kurt and their eyes connected and for a moment that look was all for Kurt. His breath caught in his throat and Blaine’s smile morphed into a sweet shy grin before averting his eyes. Kurt turned his own focus to the course below just in time to see a tiny girl with bright purple hair cross the finish line with a shout of triumph and her opponent several obstacles behind. 

“Great job, Serena!” Kurt heard Blaine yell down to the girl. 

Kurt tried to focus more on the competition down below as the remaining students raced against each other. He couldn’t help but to continue to steal glances over at Blaine. Each time, his face was full of pride as his students continued to smoke their opponents from Class A. 

By the time the last race was run, all the students looked exhausted, but Class B couldn’t seem to hold back their pride at winning every race. Kurt was astonished by the athleticism of all the students. He knew there was no way he could even finish the course. It inspired him to work on his own body, for too long he hadn’t cared enough to do more than eat to keep himself from starving. Kurt vowed to himself, as he descended the stairs of the platform, that he would get himself into shape. 

“Will I see you at dinner?” Blaine asked, sounding almost shy.

Kurt couldn’t hold back a smile as he answered, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 5

When Kurt arrived for dinner later that evening, he didn’t see Blaine anywhere. He served himself a helping of the meal the students had prepared and headed towards the tables. Sam and Elliot were already deep in conversation together, so Kurt sat down near them but didn’t want to interrupt. Kurt felt more than saw someone sit across from him and was surprised when he looked up and saw Persuasion instead of Blaine there. 

“Oh, hello,” Kurt said, offering her a smile. 

“You’re Kurt, right?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” Kurt answered, feeling unsure under her steely gaze. 

She didn’t smile or offer any other reassurances, instead she said, “Elliot tells me that he thinks you are from another dimension.”

The matter of fact way she said it made Kurt feel even more off-kilter than he already did. It took him a second before he was able to speak. “As far as we can guess.”

“Don’t look so scared,” She said, giving him a strange smile. “That is unless you are lying to us all, telling fantastical stories for your own gain.”

“I’m not!” Kurt protested. “I don’t know what happened, but this place is different from where I came from. Heroes were only found in comic books and movies.”

Her smile still did not reach her eyes as she said, “Interesting, so where did the idea of heroes come from then, if you have none?”

Kurt felt like he was being given a quiz he hadn’t prepared for. “I don’t know I wasn’t really into them to be honest so I’m not sure of their origins. I always assumed that while people like the idea of someone ready to save the world, they are more comfortable with the idea that they have to have super powers to do it. If they were just regular people, then we no longer have the excuse of not doing more ourselves.”

“You seem to have accepted things quickly for supposedly being thrown into another world,” Persuasion shot back. Her voice while it remained sweet had an edge to it that Kurt didn’t like. 

He just shrugged his shoulders, “What would you have me do instead?”

“And doesn’t it seem too convenient that you claim to work in fashion and your Quirk just happens to have to do with clothing?” She continued as if Kurt hadn’t even spoken.

Kurt just stared at her. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

“There are ways we can find out if you are telling the truth you know.” Persuasion threatened. 

Kurt stood up, his last bit of fight rising to the surface, “If you have a way I can prove that I am telling the truth then bring it. Otherwise, leave me the fuck alone.”

Kurt left his uneaten meal behind and began walking back toward his cabin. Elliot grabbed his arm, a questioning look on his face. It was clear he had only caught the tail end of his conversation with Persuasion. “I just need some time,” Kurt told him. 

“Okay, I was going to treat the kids to a star show after dinner, if you want to join.” He offered, still clearly concerned about Kurt. 

“Maybe another time.” Kurt mumbled. 

Kurt sat on his bed, feeling emotionally drained. After steeling himself to try his best to win Blaine over, another moment was stolen from him. He berated himself for leaving before Blaine had arrived, but he couldn’t bear another minute of being accused of making things up. He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. 

When he opened it, he was surprised to see Blaine standing on the other side with a picnic basket in hand. “Elliot told me you left dinner without eating. I’m sorry I was late, I- I had a phone call.”

Kurt tried to smile at him, but he knew it fell flat. “Come in,” he said as he gestured Blaine inside.

Kurt liked it when Blaine was dressed in his civilian clothes. The few glimpses he had the fortune of catching were enough to show Kurt that he took care of his appearance. Tonight he was wearing a dark dress shirt and a pair of worn jeans. 

“Elliot also said that you and Persuasion got into some kind of fight. She wouldn’t tell me what it was about, just said she didn’t trust you.” Blaine said as he stepped inside. Kurt felt his insides freeze with fear. 

He answered with a shaky voice, “I honestly don’t know what I did to make her not trust me. She just came up to me and started asking questions.”

“She can be intimidating when she wants to be,” Blaine chuckled, “But please don’t think she speaks for the rest of us. I still don’t know what to believe about the whole name thing, but- I- I don’t want to think you’re lying.”

Kurt stared at Blaine for a minute, the tension thick in the air before saying, “What does that mean, you don’t want to think I’m lying?”

Blaine sighed and he sounded as weary as Kurt felt. “It means that I want to believe you, I do. I just- I guess I’m afraid.”

“Okay-” Kurt let the word hang in the air. He wasn’t sure what to feel anymore. 

After a few moments, Blaine held the picnic basket up, “I brought food. I did want to eat with you tonight after all.”

Blaine’s voice sounded cheery and Kurt decided to ignore the hesitance in his eyes. He did have to ask, “You don’t have to be with your students?”

Blaine rubbed absently at the back of his neck before answering, “Elliot and Sam offered to make sure they made it to bed at a reasonable time.”

“They set you up for this didn’t they,” Kurt laughed at his friend's antics.

Blaine’s face grew serious, “No, I wanted to find you. I had to ask them where your cabin was, that was when they offered to help.”

Kurt could feel a blush rising up his cheeks and his voice grew breathless at the thought that Blaine had sought him out himself, “Well, I’m glad you’re here.”

Kurt unfolded a blanket off the foot of his bed and spread it out on the floor. They ate together, at first talking about the training that afternoon, before Blaine shocked Kurt with a question. 

“So, what was high school like for you? I mean you basically get to see what I went through, so what about you?”

“Oh, um. It was probably about the same, well except we didn’t have hero training. I was in a glee club, which sometimes felt like an obstacle course at times.” Kurt tried to laugh it off. 

“You got to sing in school?” Blaine asked, looking equal bits excited and sad.

“You don’t have glee clubs here?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine laughed again, “They do at other schools, but I was never allowed to join in middle school.”

“But why?” Kurt asked, “You have a beautiful voice.”

Blaine’s smile was sweet when he responded, “The directors were afraid I would put everyone to sleep if I did.”

“Oh,” Kurt felt like the wind was knocked out of him, “You mean they never let you sing.”

“No, they didn’t think it was safe.” Blaine shook his head. 

“You can- you can sing for me anytime.” Kurt said, feeling the pink painting his cheeks. 

“So did you like school?” Blaine asked clearly ready for a subject change. Unfortunately, this was one topic Kurt didn’t want to share. 

“Not really. I couldn’t leave it or Ohio behind fast enough.” Kurt said looking away. 

“Why?” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt closed his eyes. He knew he needed to be open and honest with Blaine, he needed to share the good and the bad. He took a deep, steadying breath before answering. “I was a social pariah, at first because I’m gay, and then when I didn’t get my soul mark, word got around and- it was great ammunition for the bullies, and it’s not like I could tell them it wasn’t true.”

“I don’t understand,” Blaine looked sad and confused. 

“Even with soul marks, if you weren’t straight you were seen as wrong, evil, unnatural. Before, I could always hold on to the fact that there was a man out there waiting for me. And then- when I wasn’t marked- It’s all I ever wanted. Do you know what it feels like to yearn for something so deeply, to know exactly what you want in life and to be told that you aren’t good enough? That it's not meant to be?” Kurt whispered. 

Kurt barely heard Blaine’s reply, “I do.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked and it was Blaine’s turn to look away. 

“I don’t know if I am ready to share that just yet. Is that okay?”

Reluctantly Kurt nodded his head. “I understand, but Blaine- I want to get to know you too. Maybe you think this is easy for me, but- I don’t have the best track record when it comes to making friends, and pretty much none in actually trying to date someone. I’m not saying you have to tell me, I just need you to understand that it is as important to me to get to know you as it is for you to know me.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you to know me,” Blaine sighed. “I guess it is just hard for me to open up about some things.”

Kurt huffed an annoyed breath, “I don’t really like talking about the negative things in my life, but as much as I hate to admit it, they are just as an important part of me as the good things. Granted I have a hard time seeing the good in myself too…”

Kurt trailed off. The silence felt pregnant as neither one spoke. He willed his tears away as he took a deep breath and began speaking again. “Being the only person I knew who wasn’t marked was hard on me. I held out hope that it could happen until my father died when I was 17. After that, I decided that if I couldn’t have love I would have success. I went to New York, studied fashion and vowed I would take the fashion world by storm. I worked hard and I played hard. I threw myself into the club scene, trying to convince myself that I could be satisfied with meaningless flings with whoever I could find. But I was never happy.” 

Kurt could feel tears stinging his eyes again as he bared his soul to Blaine, who looked stunned. Kurt looked at his hands folded in his lap before continuing. 

“I got a job at a small fashion house, but all it took was one harsh critique from my boss, to shatter the illusion I had built for myself. I knew I would never be anything more than a drone there, but I was too afraid to actually try and make it anywhere else. I spent the last five years just going through the motions. I am so deeply damaged, I was ready to end it all. And then I ended up here. Elliot said nothing is impossible here and I believed it. Even before getting my mark I had hope. I was ready to actually  _ live _ my life. I have felt so different here, I finally feel like I am coming out of the fog and everything is so bright and beautiful. But I am still adjusting. I think I may actually learn to like myself again, but this isn’t going to be an easy road for me. I wish I could have met you when I felt better about myself, but- and I know you don’t believe this, but- they used to say we meet our Soulmate when we are supposed to, so I have to believe that there is a reason I met you now. I wish I could be wonderful and whole, someone that deserves you, but I’m just a work in progress.”

“Aren’t we all- works in progress I mean.” Blaine said, his warm hand circling Kurt wrist. Kurt looked up into Blaine’s amber eyes and could see the sincerity and hurt that lay in them. Kurt longed to hold his hand, to entwine their fingers and never let him go. His heart thudded in his chest as his stomach boiled with a longing he had never felt before. 

“I guess I’m scared.” Blaine admitted. “You believe so fiercely that I am this person that you have wanted your whole life so what if I don’t stand up to your expectations? What if I’m not good enough?”

And suddenly Kurt understood a little of Blaine’s trepidation. “I don’t- I don’t expect you to be perfect. I just want you, as you are. I can’t say that I know you, not really, but the glimpses of you I have seen, they all add up to a pretty great guy. You’re kind, and a great teacher, and you’re a hero after all. So far I can’t think of anything that would be enough to be a deal breaker.”

Blaine laughed, “You don’t even know if I am a good hero.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile. “I have a feeling you are pretty great.”

“Were your parents Soulmates?” Blaine asked, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. 

“Of course.” Kurt watched as Blaine’s eyes seemed to cloud over, he sat back, taking his hand with him. 

“So they must have loved each other a lot.” 

Kurt nodded before adding, “They were head over heels for each other.”

“I didn’t grow up with that.” Blaine said matter-of-factly. 

“What?” Kurt asked, feeling dread in his stomach now. 

Blaine sighed, “Not all men are created equal. Our world may seem bright and hopeful to you, but this was a fact that was drilled into me from a young age. Some are better, stronger, more wanted. My dad wanted nothing more than to be a hero, but he wasn’t one of those people that was created better.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt didn’t like the far off and cold look Blaine had.

Blaine's smile was sour when he answered. “He has a Fire Quirk, but it isn’t particularly powerful. He applied to Hero Schools across the country but was rejected by them all. He decided that if he couldn’t be a hero, he would make one instead. Have you ever heard of a Quirk Marriage?”

Kurt shook his head, feeling his bile rise. He may not know what it was but the look on Blaine’s face told him it wasn’t good. 

“It’s a forced marriage with the hopes of breeding desirable Quirks. Most people think that they don’t happen anymore, that we as a society moved past that. But my dad knew that if you had enough money, enough influence, nothing is impossible. He found and bought my mother from her parents for the sole purpose of creating the perfect hero. Lucky for them they got him on their first try. My brother was the perfect combination of their abilities, my mother’s wings and my dad’s fire. He spent hours training my brother, hiring private tutors, sending him to the best programs, all to make him the greatest hero America has ever seen.”

Kurt watched as Blaine stood and walked to the window. He stared out as he continued. “I was the back up, a failure in my father’s eyes. I wasn’t nearly as promising as my big brother. The thing is he never asked us what  _ we _ wanted. I watched my brother train, wanting nothing more than to join in and being denied every time. For as long as I can remember my heart ached to be a hero, it’s all I ever wanted. Again and again I was told I wasn't good enough. You see, the thing is, my brother never wanted it; and the more my father pushed, the less Cooper cared. He went to the entrance exams and didn’t do anything, he literally stood there and didn’t move. Over and over again. I’ve never seen my dad so pissed.”

“What did he do?” Kurt whispered. 

Blaine laughed, turning toward Kurt, “There wasn’t much he could do. Cooper went to public school and he followed his dreams. He’s the lead singer for  _ Phoenix.” _

When Kurt showed no reaction besides a raised eyebrow, Blaine laughed again. “Ok, so maybe you aren’t from this world. Anyway, seeing Coop go after what he wanted, it lit a fire under me to go after what I wanted. I began training myself, determined to prove my old man wrong about me. So I get it, wanting something so badly but being told you weren’t good enough. Sometimes you have to prove them wrong.”

“So I should have tried harder, for love?” Kurt asked, feeling full of shame. 

“No,” Blaine said his brows furrowed in concern. “I don’t know what you should have done. I don’t know if you should have done anything different. I mean I could have just as easily failed. I won't ever really get what you went through, but I can at least understand part of it. And I can try to understand the parts I don’t get.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. “I may not get what you have been through either, but I can try as well. And thanks for sharing with me.”

Blaine sat back down and they finished their meals, sharing more about their lives. Kurt felt less pressure to show the best side of himself and Blaine seemed more open about stories from his own past. It was getting late when Blaine began packing their things away. “I should probably be going, we have a long day of training tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Kurt said before Blaine could take any more action to leave. “I made something for you today.”

“For me?” Blaine asked. 

“I- it’s a shirt. I was practicing my Quirk and I thought, well I wanted to make something for you. It needs to be fitted still.” Kurt said as he hurried to his trunk and pulled it out and handed it to Blaine. 

It was a deep emerald green dress shirt. Blaine made to unbutton his current shirt and Kurt leapt to stop him. 

“Please don’t.” Kurt said stilling his hand. Blaine gave him a questioning look. “I want you to try it on, but-”

Kurt closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Blaine when he said it. “Unless you believe this, unless you accept me as your Soulmate, I can’t see your mark. I don’t know if I could bear seeing my name on your skin and then letting you go.”

He opened his eyes and met Blaine’s eyes filled with compassion. “I think I understand. I’ll just go-” 

Kurt waited for Blaine as he changed shirts in the bathroom. When he emerged, Kurt was sure he had made the right choice in color. “The green brings out the colors in your eyes.” He whispered. 

The back of the shirt was still open and Kurt went to lace it up. “I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to do that.” Blaine laughed. 

Kurt could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks again. “I’m not used to working around wings yet, but I thought this might be more comfortable than velcro, and more fashionable too.”

The shirt had laces on either side leaving room for Blaine’s wings, but still letting his back be covered. Kurt hadn’t had a chance to really look at Blaine’s wings up close. He marveled at them, their beautiful color as they sprouted out of Blaine’s muscular back. He wanted to reach out and sooth a hand over the feathers, to see if they were as soft as they looked. He resisted the urge and turned his attention back to the shirt. Once the back was fastened shut, Kurt took in the fit. 

“It’s easier if I can touch, is that okay?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine nodded and Kurt watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed before he reached out a hand and smoothed it down the shirt, fitting it to Blaine’s body. 

“The fit wasn’t too off.”Kurt smiled, “Especially considering I had to guess at your measurements. Turn around and look.”

Kurt watched as Blaine's face morphed into an amazed smile when he took himself in in the mirror. 

“Thank you Kurt,” Blaine sighed, “It really is amazing.”

Their goodbyes were awkward when Blaine finally made to leave. Kurt wanted to kiss him, if only on the cheek, but refrained. He would have been happy with a hug, but instead he just gave a half hearted wave as Blaine walked out the cabin door. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 6

The next couple of days Kurt spent as much time with Blaine as he could. They shared conversations over every meal, getting to know each other better each time. They also spent the evenings together, walking the woods and talking, thanks to Sam and Elliot keeping an eye on Blaine’s students for him. The more they talked the more relaxed Kurt became. Spending time with Blaine was beginning to feel almost natural . 

Kurt refrained from going to any more of the training sessions, he was loathed to run into Persuasion again. He was just thankful she seemed to not want to confront him around Blaine. Instead of watching the students train. Kurt continued to work on his own Quirk. He liked using his time to make clothing for Blaine. He reasoned it was good experience learning to work with different body types. Finding solutions to work around Blaine’s wings was a fun challenge. Blaine was always open to give his opinions on what worked and what didn’t. 

Kurt wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he was falling in love with Blaine. It was a feeling he never thought he would experience and was so much better than he could have imagined. Just seeing Blaine sent his heart racing, while making him feel lighter and free of worries. 

Thursday night found them walking through the woods, their shoulders lightly brushing when Kurt asked, “So where do you live?”

“Dalton is located in Jersey, just across the Hudson from the city. It has a dorm system.-”

“You live with the kids?” Kurt asked, cutting him off. 

“No,” Blaine laughed, “Each class has their own dorm building, behind which there is a house for the teacher and their family if they have one. It actually is a pretty nice set up, I am close by if there is a problem, but I am far enough away I get my own space as well.”

“So you stayed in the dorms when you were there?” Kurt asked and Blaine answered with a nod. “Is it weird being back?”

“It was at first, especially when I would be out after curfew. I kept expecting to be given detention.” Blaine laughed.

Kurt loved it when Blaine laughed, it was a full free sound. He could feel his cheeks heating up, it never failed to surprise him how little it took to cause him to blush around Blaine. 

“Do you miss your place?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt looked at him, feeling his heart squeeze. It was rare that Blaine blatantly asked about his life as if he wasn’t from this world. “I miss some of my things. Mainly stuff that used to belong to my parents, pictures, records, sentimental things. I know it is silly, but it almost feels like losing my parents again.”

“Records?” 

“Albums, recorded music on discs that used to belong to them. Some of them I only kept because they remind me of my parents. There were some special ones. Honestly I miss the music, I don’t know why I am surprised that none of the artists are the same here. I wish I could share it with you. If my phone worked I could, I have tons of music stored on it. Pictures too, of my world, my parents, even some of my old designs.” Kurt felt sadness creep in again at the thought of the things he had lost. 

“Well,” Blaine said rubbing his neck absentmindedly, “there might be something we can do about that. One of my kids has a Quirk that deals with technology, she can extract any information out of electronic devices and transfer it. And one of Tina’s, sorry, Persuasion’s kids has an electrical quirk so we might be able to get it charged as well, at least for as long as it would take Tessa to get the files.”

“Really?” Kurt asked, hardly daring to let himself think it could be true. 

“Yea,” Blaine grinned. “Maybe tomorrow after dinner I can ask Tessa and Dominique to help.”

“That would be amazing!” Kurt beamed at him. He wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around Blaine’s neck and kiss him. He held himself back. It was growing harder everyday not to give in to his urges but he didn’t want to overstep and scare Blaine away. 

“I’ll talk to them in the morning.” Blaine promised. 

They walked a little further before Blaine asked, “So what are you planning on doing when the training camp is over.”

It felt like a rock landed in Kurt’s stomach. He didn’t like to think about their time together ending soon. “Well, Sam and Elliot said that their agency would help me find a job, a place to live, and help me get the documents I need. Their boss is still trying to figure out what brought me here too. So I guess I will go with them when they leave.”

Tense silence filled the air around them. Neither knew what to say to make it go away. Kurt wanted to tell Blaine all he was feeling, wanted to tell him that he wasn’t ready to be without him, that he loved him already. The thought was like a punch in the gut, Kurt tried to push his feelings away. It didn’t matter what Kurt felt, what he thought, if Blaine didn’t believe their connection was real. 

Blaine led them into a clearing and sat down on a fallen log. The look on his face was puzzled as he eyed Kurt. Kurt was shocked by the next question he asked. “Would you sing something for me?”

“What?” was all Kurt could think of to say. 

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, “You were talking earlier about the music you miss and you did say you used to sing in school. I just thought…”

Blaine’s voice drifted away but his eyes pleaded with Kurt. For some reason Kurt didn’t know, this was important to Blaine and he couldn’t deny him such an easy request. Kurt’s mind raced, trying to come up with something to sing. His eyes darted around the clearing, thinking of different songs, before landing on Blaine again. Suddenly the perfect song leapt to his mind. 

“ _ Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life _ ,” Kurt began the familiar tune that reminded him so much of his mom. As he continued to sing he realized that there was more to it now. It was so much more powerful to him now than it ever was before. It was also about him, his rebirth in this new world where he thought he might be able to learn to fly again. He poured his emotions into the song, feeling his tears wet his cheeks as his voice soared amongst the trees. 

Blaine sat there watching him, his mouth agape and his eyes blinking as if he wasn’t sure what to make of the sight in front of him. Kurt resisted the urge to slink back, to hide, in that moment he wanted to be seen. He wanted Blaine to know and understand, what about, he wasn’t sure, but it seemed imperative. 

When the song ended, they stayed frozen in their positions for a moment before Blaine whispered, “We should- we should go back to camp.”

They silently made their way back to Kurt’s cabin. When they got to the door, Kurt turned around to tell Blaine good night. Before the words could leave his mouth, Blaine’s lips were pressed gently against his own. Kurt gasped at the shock of it before sinking into the sensation of the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. Kurt's heart beat an erratic rhythm as their lips caressed each other. All too soon, Blaine was pulling away and Kurt resisted the urge to chase after his lips, not ready for it to end. He slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine staring back at him looking just as shocked as Kurt felt. 

Blaine smiled bashfully at Kurt before saying, “Good night, Kurt. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kurt could only nod his head three times before he finally whispered, “Night Blaine.”

He watched Blaine walk away before turning on wobbly legs and retreating into his cabin. Once he made his way to his bed, he flopped back on it dramatically glad he was alone. He lay on his back, his arm shielding his eyes and relived the last few minutes in his head. Blaine had kissed him.  _ Blaine  _ had kissed him. Blaine had kissed  _ him.  _ He absolutely could not believe it. It felt like a fever dream, too good to be true, but seemingly all too real. He felt a smile creep on his face unable to contain it. Could Blaine possibly be feeling what Kurt was?

Kurt finally opened his heart and let himself explore his own feelings, Blaine’s actions giving him the courage to do so. It was more than Kurt had expected, this feeling of completeness and belonging. For so long he had felt disjointed from the world, and now it was like he finally had a place he belonged. It wasn’t him that was wrong, he was just not where he was supposed to be. He was the missing puzzle piece of this world. He had found where he fit, finally. 

His smile was so big he felt like he would split. He brought his other arm up, covering his entire head from view. He resisted the urge to squeal his delight, and was thankful for his restraint when he heard the cabin door open. 

“What happened?” Elliot asked, his voice soft and full of compassion. 

“He kissed me,” Kurt said, his voice sounding almost hysterical to his own ears. 

“Yes! Fantastic!” Sam cheered. 

Kurt uncovered his face to see his two friends grinning down at him. 

“Well, don’t be like that,” Elliot scolded, “I need deets!”

Kurt laughed, so full of joy. “I don’t know what happened. It wasn’t very different from any other night, we walked around and talked. When we got back, he just did it.”

“It had to be more than that,” Sam claimed. 

Kurt thought back, “I sang to him. He was quiet after that.”

Elliot sighed, looking lovesick himself, “Ah, the power of song. Don’t they say music is the international language of love.”

“This is it, man,” Sam enthused, “I mean, it has to mean something.”

Kurt’s smile faltered a little, “A kiss is just a kiss.” he quoted. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

“I mean, yes, he kissed me and it was amazing. But- it doesn’t necessarily mean anything. At least not yet. I want to think that this means he believes me, but I can’t let myself, not yet, not until he tells me.” Kurt said. The realization felt like crashing down from orbit. 

“But why?” Elliot asked.

“I don’t know if I can take it.” Kurt admitted.

Elliot sighed, “Sometimes we have to have faith and just go for it, let ourselves feel. How can you expect Blaine to go all in if you aren’t willing to.”

Kurt blinked at Elliot in shock, his eyes darted over to Sam who was nodding in agreement. A smile blossomed onto his face once more, “I guess you're right. Honestly, if this doesn’t work out, I will be devastated either way. I might as well let myself feel. I guess I spent too long bottling up any good feelings, I forget to let go.”

Kurt fell asleep that night thinking of Blaine. 

Blaine greeted him the next morning with a shy smile. Kurt was shocked when Blaine grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before leading them over to their table. Kurt saw Persuasion shoot him a contemptuous look, but before he could worry too much about it, Blaine squeezed his hand again to get his attention. 

“Don’t worry about her.” Blaine said simply. 

They sat close and ate, Elliot and Sam dominating the conversation. Kurt let himself sink into the comfort of Blaine’s body, warm by his side. Once they parted, Kurt could not concentrate on his work that day. He kept catching himself daydreaming about Blaine. He felt even more silly when he realized that there was no plot to his daydreams, just imaginings of them kissing. 

Seeing Blaine at lunch didn’t help. All he could think of was kissing him. He felt like an addict, one taste and he was hooked. He listened to Blaine talk about his morning, blatantly staring at his lips as they moved. If Blaine’s pink cheeks were any indication, he noticed. He caught Blaine’s eyes darting to his lips as well, and Kurt hoped that meant he wanted it too. As their meal finished and they prepared to leave, Blaine whispered. “Don’t forget to bring your phone and maybe while Tessa and Dominique work on it, we can go for a walk.”

Kurt licked his lips before replying and saw Blaine’s eyes follow the movement. “Sounds good,” he said breathlessly. 

Kurt dressed carefully, he felt a growing need to look his best for Blaine that night. He donned the only clothes he had brought over to this world with him, liking the way the vest accentuated his broad shoulders and slim waist. He slipped his dead phone into his back pocket. In doing so, his new, working phone lay forgotten on his bed. 

Kurt was lost in thoughts of Blaine as he walked to the dining area. The sound of Blaine’s voice startled him out of his musings. Carefully, Kurt followed the sound excited to see him again, even after such a short period of time. 

Another voice drifted through the air to him, this one clearly masculine, deep and gruff. “I told you, that thing is dangerous.”

“But Kurt said-” Blaine began before being cut off. 

“And what makes you think you can trust this ‘Kurt’ character? I told you a long time ago what I thought that mark meant, does my teaching mean nothing to you? Will you so easily cast aside my wisdom because of a handsome face and pretty words. Soulmates don’t exist. You know what does exist? What makes even more sense than fate taking care of your feelings?” The voice said dripping with contempt as if the word feelings was something vile. 

“A villain.” Blaine said, he sounded resigned. 

Kurt stood there, his ears ringing with the word. Bile rose up his throat, burning, eating away at Kurt’s buoyant mood. 

“I tell you that boy will be the death of you.” The voice said with finality. 

Kurt stood frozen to his spot, tears welling in his eyes, his heart shattering. He wanted to run to Blaine to plead with him to not believe anything this man was saying. He couldn’t will his legs to move. 

“You’re right,” He heard Blaine say damning Kurt, banishing him from the heaven he had glimpsed with their kiss. “Of course, you’re right.”

After hearing those words fall from his Soulmate’s lips, Kurt finally was able to move. On weak legs Kurt turned and ran deeper into the woods. Faintly over his own anguished cries, he heard a voice calling his name, sounding almost as distressed. Kurt ignored it. 

He ran through the woods he had come to know on his walks with Blaine, familiar sights flashing by and he ran, trying to put distance between him and Blaine, between him and his hurt. Tears obscured his vision, but Kurt didn’t care anymore. What did it matter where he ended up if Blaine could so easily pronounce him a villain, the death of him. 

Kurt stumbled, barely catching himself on a tree before regaining his footing. His lungs burned with the effort and his tears. He swiped widely at his eyes, clearing his vision. 

For a moment he thought he had transported himself back to New York, his New York. Where before he could only see trees, they were gone, blackness stretching out in front of him. Before he had a chance to panic his feet were met with nothing but air and he began to fall. The wind knocked out of him and he saw stars as his back connected with hard dirt. He tumbled end over end, lost to reality as sky and earth trades places continuously around him. 

Real physical pain joined with his fracturing heart as he tumbled further and further down. Kurt didn’t think it would ever stop, this endless cycle of pain and dizzying reality. Maybe this was hell, his fate for ever daring to dream of a better, brighter future where he could love and be loved in return. Kurt cried out as protrusions beat against his body. He felt searing pain in his leg as it caught on some unknown obstacle, snapping in the effort to break his fall. Rocks dug into his ribs, his head smashing into them as well. 

Then he was falling down, nothing impeding his path but air. It was a welcome relief for a few seconds before he saw the earth racing towards him. On instinct he extended his battered arms to brace his fall before he slammed into the hard packed ground. 

He lay there panting, pain emanating from every inch of his body. With herculean effort, he rolled himself to the side, taking in his surroundings. Through the darkness he couldn’t see much. Fat drops of rain, like giant tears exploded on the dry ground. Kurt craned his head, finally making out a place where the cliff behind him jutted out leaving a shelf that might offer him some protection from the rain while he sorted out what to do. 

He tried to push himself up to sit, but pain shot up both his arms. He held them up over his face and saw that both his wrists contorted in odd angles. He fought to use his elbows to sit himself up. His jeans were torn, and his right leg was obviously broken as well. 

Lightning flashed across the sky moments before a clap of thunder rang around him. It seemed to take forever for Kurt to push himself back towards the safety of the outcropping of rock. By the time he made it, he was soaked to the bone, his shirt pink as the rain mixed with his blood. 

Kurt didn’t know what he was going to do, with a broken leg and two broken wrists, not to mention what other injuries he had sustained, there was no way that he was making his way out of this situation himself. His whole body screamed in pain and as the conversation he had overheard looped through his head, his heart joined in, loudest of all. With no fight left in him he laid down and cried, not knowing what else to do. He wanted to give up completely but he was powerless. No matter what he did Blaine’s face haunted him as he lay in anguish, scared and alone. 

“I need my hero,” he whispered, before he finally passed out from the pain. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading this early for 2 reasons, I updated later than usual today AND I feel bad for where things left off. Enjoy!

Blaine was making his way through the woods towards the dining area. He smiled softly to himself, he may have decided to take the long way there in the hopes of running into Kurt. After only a handful of days, despite his best efforts, Blaine found himself yearning to spend as much time with Kurt as possible. He tried to resist the temptation of the man, but nevertheless he couldn’t deny the draw he felt towards him. 

Never before had anyone seemed to  _ get  _ him the way Kurt did. Their lives had been so different, but even so, they had dealt with the same insecurities it seemed. Once Kurt had relaxed some, Blaine was able to catch glimpses of the real Kurt. He liked what he saw. Kurt was compassionate and kind, he was fun and Blaine could see he had so much to give the world. When he smiled, really smiled where it reached his eyes, he was the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen. Even knowing all this, Blaine had been able to hold back. That is until he heard Kurt sing. 

It wasn’t just that Kurt had the voice of an angel. It was so much more than that. The song, it was foreign and so perfect it was clear to Blaine. This was not a song from this world, and no matter how talented he was Kurt couldn’t have made it up on the spot. It was also the  _ way  _ he sang it, it moved him in a way he had never been moved before. It was like scales falling off his eyes and he could finally  _ see _ Kurt, into his very soul. It had knocked the wind out of him and all he could do was stare at the amazing man before him. And then it hit him, despite himself, despite all his fears and reservations, despite all the warnings, Blaine was hopelessly in love with Kurt Hummel. They had walked in silence back to Kurt’s cabin, but when faced with the prospect of bidding him goodnight, Blaine couldn’t do it until he knew what it was like to kiss him. It had been a spur of the moment decision, but it was one Blaine couldn’t regret. 

He was so lost in the thought of kissing Kurt, that he didn’t notice the man standing in the shadows of the trees until his voice rang out in the clearing. “Have you decided what to do with the interloper?”

Blaine’s wings opened in fright making his mentor laugh. Blaine felt a shameful blush paint his cheeks at being caught off guard, he knew he would hear no end about it. 

“Mr. Bowman, what are you doing here?” Blaine asked.

“Didn’t I tell you to call me William?” He smiled but there was something hard in it. 

Blaine tried to play it off, “And I am sure you will have to remind me again, old habits die hard. But the question still remains.”

“Tina called me. It seems even after our phone call you have still been entertaining that man. I thought I set you straight on that.” Mr. Bowman said, leveling Blaine with his steely gaze. 

“You made a compelling argument, but I don’t think either of us were correct with our assumptions.” Blaine said evenly. 

“What do you mean?” Blaine’s mentor growled. 

“I mean,” Blaine said with a sigh. “I think he may be telling the truth. Too much adds up for it not to be true. If you would just talk to him-”

Bowman cut him off “I told you, that thing is dangerous.”

“But Kurt said-” Blaine began but didn’t get any further. 

“And what makes you think you can trust this ‘Kurt’ character? I told you a long time ago what I thought that mark meant, does my teaching mean nothing to you? Will you so easily cast aside my wisdom because of a handsome face and pretty words. Soulmates don’t exist. You know what does exist? What makes even more sense than fate taking care of your feelings?” he said, his voice dripping with contempt as if the word feelings was something vile. 

“A villain.” Blaine said, resigned that his mentor would not listen to him. He knew that if he could just talk to Kurt, he would know he was wrong. 

“I tell you that boy will be the death of you.” The voice said with finality. 

“You’re right. Of course, you’re right.” Blaine said before his voice became quiet and dangerous. “Why can’t you listen to what other people have to say? You assume you always know what’s best, but that isn’t true.”

Then Blaine heard a sound that made his heart come to a thudding stop, an anguished sob. He knew instantly who had made that sound and just what they may have heard. Without a backwards glance to his old teacher, Blaine ran after the sound calling Kurt’s name. He barely caught sight of Kurt’s retreating figure when a hand caught his arm pulling him back. 

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Bowman growled at him. 

Blaine rounded on him, his wings opening, knocking Bowman off balance. He fell hard on his ass and Blaine loomed over him. “I’m finished listening to you. I don’t want to hear anymore about your crackpot theory that the name on my chest is the villain destined to kill me. If you or Tina had taken the chance to get to know him like I have- like Sam and Elliot have, you would know you are wrong about him.”

Bowman looked up at him, his face full of rage. “And what makes you think his theory of Soulmates is true?”

Blaine turned away from his old teacher, but before he stalked off after Kurt he said, “Because after only knowing him for four days, I already love him. I can’t explain it, and I know you will never believe me, but it’s true. Now I need to go fix the damage you have caused.”

Blaine searched the woods, he traversed the trails they had walked almost every night, to no avail. Rain started dancing on the leaves above him, occasionally pelting him through the branches. Kurt’s cabin was empty as well. With a heavy heart, Blaine walked back to the main house. Everyone else was still eating their dinner, Bowman was surrounded by Blaine’s students who were chatting animatedly with him. Blaine caught Tina’s eyes, and quickly turned away. Elliot called him over, a huge grin on his face. 

“Where have you two been?” He asked before noticing Kurt wasn’t with him and added. “Where’s Kurt?”

“I can’t find him. I think he overheard me and Mr. Bowman talking. He ran off crying.” Blaine said miserably. 

“What did you say?” Elliot demanded. 

Blaine felt like crying himself but couldn’t allow himself to break down, not until he found Kurt safe. “It was Bowman, but if he didn’t hear it all then-”

“Shit,” Elliot interrupted. “How long has he been gone?”

Blaine looked down at this watch, “Probably an hour.”

Elliot just looked at Sam, who seemed to know what he was thinking. “Let’s wait back at the cabin, I’m sure he’ll go back there first. Sam will take care of your kids for tonight.”

Back at Kurt’s cabin, they sat in uncomfortable silence, willing Kurt to return. As it grew later, frustration welled up inside of him. He was a hero; he was meant to be  _ doing _ something, not just sitting and waiting. Blaine growled as he stood up, ready to try searching for Kurt again. 

“What is going on with you two?” Elliot asked. Blaine whirled around surprised at the question. 

“You know what.” Blaine shot back, directing his anger at Elliot. 

For his part, Elliot looked back at him calmly. “I mean I know Kurt’s side of things, but I don’t know yours. So tell me.”

Blaine sighed he wanted to be telling this to Kurt first, but it felt important that Elliot knew. And hell, he had already told Bowman, at least he was sure Elliot would be supportive. “He’s my Soulmate.” Blaine said simply. 

Elliot smiled, “Well, good to see you’ve come around.”

“I can’t just wait here for him to come back. Something doesn’t feel right,” Blaine admitted. A feeling of dread was growing in Blaine’s stomach. “What if something’s wrong. What if something happens to him and he thinks I don’t believe him, that I don’t love him?”

“Do you really think you can find him in the woods in the dark?” Elliot asked. 

“I have to try.” Blaine said. 

Kurt had been gone for hours already, Blaine couldn’t wait around any longer. Before he could make it to the door, Elliot called out to him, “But you can’t do it alone. I think it is time for a late night training session.”

One look at Elliot and Blaine knew what he was thinking. Without even waking Tina or Mr. Bowman, they assembled the students together. They sat groggily around the long tables, in their hero costumes. Rain pattered on the roof overhead. Blaine smoothed his hands down his own costume, steadying his nerves. He had to focus his worry, so they could find Kurt. 

“Tonight we are doing a search and rescue. I know that fighting villains is more exciting and glamorous, but this is part of being a hero too.” Blaine began. “I know all of you have seen Kurt Hummel around camp, he is a civilian new to the area and he is lost in the woods. Your duty is to help search the woods in pairs, until he is found.”

“This is just a simulation, right?” Gabriel, one of Blaine’s students asked. 

Blaine shook his head, “It is not. While we don’t know if he is hurt or lost, he hasn’t been seen for hours. You will work in pairs with the person you competed in the obstacle race with. Each team will pick up an earpiece before setting out. If you find him, the first thing you are to do is radio in your location. Use your phone to get your exact coordinates. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” They called in unison. Once every team was equipped with an earpiece the pro-heroes assigned them a direction to go. Sam offered to stay back at their cabin, while Terra-reign and Animalia stayed at the main house, monitoring all communication. 

Blaine was thankful to have Elliot by his side as they began where he had last seen Kurt. Elliot was calm and collected when Blaine’s mind wanted to be anything but. It helped to focus him. Elliot used his stars to light the path, and Blaine saw things that he hadn’t noticed in the dark alone. Broken branches, leaves disturbed over the path, they followed those little signs. The further into the woods they got, the greater Blaine’s dread grew. 

“Elliot?” Blaine asked, feeling something like panic well up within him. “Terra-reign didn’t already set up the area for the rescue simulation did she?”

Elliot looked over at him confused,” She only did the terrain, We were going to place the mannequins in the morning.” 

“Fuck,” Blaine said in frustration. “If Kurt was upset you don’t think he-” Blaine couldn’t finish the sentence. 

They quicken their pace heading towards the area they were supposed to use the next day. As far as he knew Blaine was the only one that knew Kurt had once intended to take his life. Had half heard words spoken by Blaine himself driven him to try again? As they neared the edge of the deep ravine. Blaine's heart stopped when even with the rain fall he could see evidence of something going over the edge. Blaine opened his wings, ready to fly down, terrified at what he would find down there. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“We need to radio in our coordinates, you don’t have to do this alone.” Elliot reminded him. 

“Radio back and have the kids meet here. But I can’t leave him down there alone any longer.” Blaine pleaded. 

Eliiot nodded, his face grim. Blaine took out a flashlight from his utility belt before spreading his wings, and as the rain pelted him he flew down following the path of destruction left behind. Trying to block out the conversation over his ear piece, he searched the area below. Terra-reign had done her best to make the gorge as treacherous as possible and Blaine hated it. A steep slope ended with a sheer ten-foot drop. Blaine pushed away his sick feeling the further down he flew. As he passed the edge of the cliff, he was relieved at first to find nothing there. Once he landed he looked around hoping to see a stray boulder was the cause of the broken path he had followed. As he faced the cliff, the beam of his flashlight landed on the prone figure of his soulmate, bloody, battered, and not moving. 

“Oh God, no.” Blaine whispered as he cautiously approached the body. Only as he got closer was he able to see Kurt's chest slowly and shallowly moving up and down. He rushed to his side carefully touching his beautiful face that was covered with dried blood. 

He lifted one hand to activate his earpiece. “Elliot. He’s hurt.” Blaine sobbed, not caring that anyone could hear him. “He’s- he’s hurt so bad. We need help and we need it now. I need-” he thought about which of the students would be able to make it down to them the quickest and safest. 

“I need Jacob and Dan to bring me some supplies,” Blaine looked over Kurt’s body. “I need splints and you need to get Aceso here, someone needs to wake up Tina so she can get a hold of the school to bring her.”

He once again ignored the conversations happening over the earpiece and focused on Kurt. He noticed something sticking out of his back pocket. He pulled it out, seeing the smashed screen, it looked vaguely familiar and Blaine realised it must have been Kurt’s phone. He tucked it into a pouch on his utility belt. He gently rolled Kurt on his back, examining him as well as he could by the beam of his flashlight. 

Kurt’s clothes were tattered, cuts and bruises marred his exposed skin, and Blaine shuddered to think what damage his clothes must be hiding. Both his arms and one leg were bent at odd angles. As Blaine waited for help to arrive he tenderly swept Kurt’s bangs out of his face. 

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered. 

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open, “Blaine?” he croaked out, wincing at the movement. 

“I’m here, don’t try to move.” Blaine told him softly. 

“You came for me?” Kurt asked, breaking Blaine’s heart. 

Blaine felt a tear slip down his cheek. “I will always come for you, you’re my Soulmate aren’t you?” He said, trying to smile through his tears. 

“But-” Kurt began. 

“No buts,” Blaine said, caressing Kurt’s cheek, being careful of his injuries. “I’m going to get you out of here and you’re never to scare me like this again. Okay.”

Kurt’s eyes were losing focus, but he managed to mumble “okay” before passing out again. 

It seemed like forever before Dan and Jacob arrived with supplies. They helped Blaine splint Kurt’s leg and arms following Blaine’s instructions. Once the spinal collar was on, Blaine carefully cradled Kurt in his arms. 

“You two follow behind me until we reach the top. Dan I need you to lead the way back to camp. Jacob, you tell Starchild to have everyone meet up there.” Blaine said. 

The two boys nodded. Only Dan was in Blaine’s class, but both were clearly unnerved seeing the usually jovial man, quiet and reserved. 

Once Blaine was clear they understood his instructions, he flew into the air. He could only hope that Tina had done as he requested, Kurt needed healing and he needed it fast. Blaine held him as tight as he could without hurting him and flew back towards the main house.

  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Kurt slowly became aware of his surroundings. First he heard a shuffling noise nearby, and he felt soft blankets against his skin. He struggled to be able to open his eyes. He just wanted to go back to sleep but his body ached, keeping his mind from drifting back to sleep. A warm hand caressed his brow and he forced his eyes open. A woman was looking down on him. Her skin was dark, making her ice grey eyes and fluff of white hair pop beautifully. 

“Well there you are.” she said with a smile. “I was worried we might have overdone it a bit. How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Kurt finally managed to croak out. His mouth was dry, he needed water. As if she read his mind she picked up a cup and held a straw to Kurt’s lips. The cold water was soothing to his throat. 

“Where am I?” he asked, his heart beat picking up. All he could see was this unknown woman. Her face was kind, but dread filled him anyway. 

“You are in the main house of the camp. Do you remember what happened?” At her words, Kurt tried to turn his head but he did not recognize the room. 

“I fell. I was upset and I was running away and- it was like the ground wasn’t there anymore.” Kurt managed to say. “Who are you?”

“Everyone just calls me Aceso. It is my hero name but I’m rarely not on duty. I work at Dalton Academy, I’m the nurse.”

“A hero nurse?” Kurt asked. 

“A hero nurse for hero students.” She laughed. “I have a healing Quirk. When Blaine found you he sent word for me to get here as soon as possible. Thankfully Hina was able to transport me so I was here before he even got you back.”

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, confused. Didn’t Blaine think he was a villain out to kill him?

Aceso shook her head fondly, “That boy has hardly left your side since he got you here. When you didn’t come back, he roused everyone to search for you. He’s been in a right state, worrying about you so. Silly boy, it’s not like he doesn’t know what I can do.”

Kurt looked around again but couldn’t see Blaine. Before he could ask, raised voices came from outside the door. 

“I told you to leave me alone. I am not going anywhere until Kurt wakes up!” Kurt heard Blaine yell. 

“You have a responsibility to your students. They leave to return to Dalton in the morning, and you are expected to be there.” A gruff voice replied. 

Blaine’s voice sounded dangerous when he said, “You have no authority over me anymore. I will call the headmaster myself if I have to, but until I know Kurt is okay I am not leaving his side again. This is all your fault. If you hadn’t shown up here, none of this would have happened. If you would have just listened to me.”

Aceso shook her head and strode to the door. She was a little woman, but Kurt didn’t think anyone would challenge her authority. 

She swung open the door and leveled both men with a steady gaze saying, “You are disturbing my patient. Blaine Anderson, you get your butt in that room right now. And as for you William Bowman, you no longer work for Dalton Academy and have no authority here. The headmaster is well aware of the situation, so you can just stick your nose in someone else’s business. Now get on out of here.”

Blaine looked shocked for a moment, before his gaze flew over to Kurt in bed. His face morphed from angry to on the verge of tears. “Kurt,” he cried as he ran to close the space between them. His hands hovered over Kurt for a moment before tenderly taking his hand. Kurt blinked in shock at the action. 

Blaine looked at him, his eyes filled with anguish and relief. “You’re awake. I was so worried.”

“I don’t understand.” Kurt whispered. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Blaine asked, clearly troubled. 

“You think I’m a villain, don’t you?” Kurt asked. 

Realization dawned on Blaine’s face, “No, what you heard, that wasn’t what I thought. It was this theory my old mentor had about my mark. I don’t think that.”

“You don’t think I’m out to kill you?” Kurt asked. 

“No, I never thought that about you.” Blaine said earnestly. 

Kurt wanted to believe him, but he had heard Blaine agree with the old man. “But you said-” he bagan before Blaine cut him off. 

“I know what you must have heard, but you didn’t hear all of the conversation. Bowman thinks he is always right, that his opinion is the only one that matters. I was trying to set him straight, but then I heard you. I was so worried when I couldn’t find you.” Blaine dropped his voice so Aceso in the corner couldn’t hear. “Please tell me you didn’t hurt yourself on purpose, I couldn’t live with myself-”

“No,” Kurt was quick to assure him, “I fell, I guess I didn’t see the drop. The thought of hurting myself never occurred to me, I just needed to get as far away from those hurtful words as I could so I ran.”

Kurt lifted his arms and looked at them, they seemed to be fine, his leg didn’t hurt either. “I really am surprised that I didn’t get more hurt.”

Blaine shook his head, “That was Aceso. You were- it was awful Kurt, when I found you I thought you were- I can’t get the image out of my head. I honestly don’t know how I held it together long enough to get you back here.”

Aceso appeared by his side. “You had compound fractures to both arms and your right leg, along with several fractured ribs and a concussion. I was able to heal your breaks and the concussion. I did have to leave most of the bruises and some of the abrasions, I didn’t think Blaine could handle the extra day you would have been asleep. Healing takes energy, the more I heal the longer you have to sleep. You were out for two days as it was.”

Kurt looked over at her. Only then did it fully hit him how lucky he was to be alive and well. If not for her he would have been bedridden for weeks, if not worse. “You are amazing.” Kurt blinked at her, “Thank you. I- I don’t know what I can do to repay you.”

She smiled at him fondly, “Just don’t make me do it again. I don’t like repeat customers, do I Blaine?”

Blaine bowed his head sheepishly, “No, you show up in her office enough and she threatens to never heal you again.”

“I tell you this boy had more broken bones than anyone else in all my years at Dalton, it took him forever to learn his lesson.” Aceso said, shaking her head. 

“I haven’t been to you for an injury since I came back to teach,” Blaine pointed out. 

“Maybe you finally learned some sense,” She laughed, “But I will leave you two alone for a while, I think you have some things to discuss.”

With a wink Aceso walked out the door. 

Kurt watched her leave, aware that Blaine’s hand was still holding his own. Cautiously he looked over at the man. He was looking at Kurt with concern. “How are you really?” Blaine asked. 

“Sore, but better than I should be. Aceso said you have barely left my side. Is that true?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine sighed, “I wanted to be here when you woke up. I only left to go to the bathroom. That was when Bowman cornered me. He was my mentor for so long, I hate to know that I can’t trust him anymore.”

“Why can’t you trust him?” Kurt asked. Blaine looked so sad.

Blaine looked down at his hand holding Kurt’s as he spoke, “I called him after meeting you, he was one of the few people who knew about my mark and I wanted his opinion. He tried to tell me to not talk to you, but- there was something nagging at me, telling me I needed to get to know you, to see for myself. When you heard us arguing, I tried to tell him he was wrong, but he wouldn’t listen to me. I can’t trust him if he won't trust me and my own judgement.”

Kurt tugged gently at Blaine’s hand, making him look up. “If you don’t think his theory about your mark is true- then what do you think?”

Blaine scooted even closer to Kurt’s bed and lifted their joined hands. His other hand settled over the blanket on Kurt’s knee. “I know you are telling the truth. It’s the only thing that makes sense with-” 

Blaine looked away.

“With what?” Kurt asked breathlessly, daring to let the faint flicker of hope be fanned by Blaine’s words. 

Blaine looked back at him, his eyes alight with so many emotions Kurt couldn’t distinguish them. “With the way I feel. In just a few days, Kurt, I have fallen completely head over heels in love with you.”

Blaine’s faint smile was the only thing keeping Kurt grounded. For so long, he had yearned for someone to say those words to him. For them to come from Blaine of all people. Blaine who was amazing in every way, who was so strong and yet shared his vulnerability with him, Blaine who Kurt loved so deeply already. It was all too much. Tears wetted Kurt’s cheek as it turned up with his own smile. “Well good, because I love you too.”

Before Kurt had time to process it, Blaine was rising from his chair, and they were kissing. It was even better than their first kiss. It was as if a current was running through Kurt's body, warming and setting his nerves on fire. Kurt couldn’t help the happy hum that escaped his throat and this time he didn’t resist the urge to chase after Blaine’s lips as he tried to pull away. Blaine chuckled before leaning back into the kiss. When Kurt finally did pull away, they just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Blaine sat down in his chair with a goofy grin on his face.

“So what does this mean?” Kurt dared to ask. For once he wasn’t afraid. 

Blaine looked terrified as he scooted even closer to the bed. “We are supposed to go back to Dalton in the morning, I want you to come with us. The agency that Sam and Elliot work for is not very far from Dalton, and I can make sure they have access anytime they want. I am sure the headmaster will have no problem granting them passes, they do work for a well established agency. And it’s not like you will be confined to campus, you are free to come and go as you please. I do have a house, and what better place to work on your quirk. And-”

“Blaine.” Kurt cut him off. As cute as it was watching Blaine ramble, he couldn’t stand to see him suffer anymore. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Yeah,” Blaine squeaked. 

Kurt shook his head, he liked this new side to Blaine, “Then I accept.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, his face turning hopeful. 

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him softly, “Really. Remember I believed in us from the start.”

Blaine’s eyes fell to his name inked across Kurt’s chest and he mumbled, “You know I never really appreciated how beautiful these marks are.” He reached out a tentative hand and lightly brushed his fingers over the letters. 

As soon as Blaine’s fingers touched Kurt’s mark a shockwave of arousal shot up and down Kurt’s body. He gasped at the sensation. Blaine pulled his hand back in shock. His eyes shot up to meet Kurt’s. “What happened?” Blaine asked. 

“I- I don’t know exactly,” Kurt stuttered. 

“Was it a  _ bad _ thing?” 

“No!” Kurt quickly reassured him, “It was- um- amazing actually. No one ever told me Soulmarks were erogenous zones.” 

Kurt looked away with a blush painting his cheeks. As much as he wanted to gauge Blaine’s reaction, he still needed a moment to calm his body. 

“You mean-” Blaine began. 

“Oh yeah,” Kurt sighed. “Of course I shouldn’t be surprised, my dad’s idea of a sex talk was telling me to use protection when he caught me making out with a girl.”

“A girl?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt laughed at the memory and looked over at Blaine’s amused face, “A failed attempt to try to be straight because I thought that would make me closer to my dad. I guess in a way it worked, we got closer, but only because he told me he just wanted me to be me.”

Blaine looked at him with such total fondness as he said, “I can’t wait to hear all about your life and to make a life with you.”

“I can’t wait to get started. Do you know when Aceso will let me out of here?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine looked at his watch, “It is almost dinner time, she said before that she wanted you awake for 4 hours and then she would let you leave the bed. Are you hungry?”

Kurt thought about it for a moment before answering, “I’m starving actually.”

“Alright, then I will go downstairs and make us some food. I should probably tell Elliot and Sam you are awake. I promised them I would tell them as soon as you woke up.” Blaine added the last part sheepishly. 

“They were fine waiting, we had more important things to take care of first” Kurt reassured him. 

“I know,” Blaine kissed Kurt cheek before he stood. “They have been worried sick too. You have some great friends.”

“I do.” Kurt smiled. 

Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before heading to the door, “I’ll get us food and send them up.”

Kurt took the time he had alone to relish in the realization of what had just happened. Blaine loved him. After thinking his heart had been irreparably broken, he found out none of what he thought was true. Blaine loved him and wanted him to move in with him. Everything just felt  _ right.  _

The door to the bedroom banged open startling Kurt. He looked over to see Sam and Elliot fighting each other to get through the door first. Kurt laughed at his friend's antics. 

“I’m fine,” he reassured them, “Aceso took care of me and besides being sore, I’m okay.”

“You don’t understand,” Elliot sighed, finally pushing his way past Sam. “I barely saw you when Blaine flew you over the cliff, but it was  _ bad _ Kurt. And the way Blaine sounded over the com- he sounded so broken.”

“Yea dude, I ran here as soon as Blaine said he had found you. You were a mess. I can’t believe she was able to fix you up like she did.”

Kurt looked back at them slightly shocked, “I mean, I know that something like that was impossible where I came from but- you mean that isn’t the norm here?” 

“I had heard Aceso was amazing, but that kind of healing power isn’t something you see everyday, unless you are enrolled at Dalton of course.” Elliot said, taking Blaine’s chair.

Sam perched himself on the foot of the bed, “Yea, I always just assumed her reputation was exaggerated to make parents feel more comfortable sending their kids there. I wish more people had Quirks like hers.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Elliot gave Kurt a knowing look and said, “So- Blaine looked happy when he came downstairs.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “I suppose he was happy.”

“Now Kurt, seriously, you can’t leave us hanging. What happened between you two? One night you kiss, then the next you are running off upset, and now he is all happy! Come on man, I need my romance movie fix from you, so tell me what happened.” Elliot chided, his hands waving in the air like a madman. 

Kurt couldn’t hold in his laugh, but schooled his face when Elliot shot him a look. “He loves me, and I love him. I’m moving with him to Dalton.”

“Yes!” Sam cheered. 

Elliot beamed at him, “Damn, once you two figured your shit out, you didn’t waste any time.”

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, “We still have a lot to figure out between us, but we can do that at Dalton.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Elliot sighed. 

“Yea, it’s not going to be the same without you.” Sam echoed the sentiment. 

Kurt shook his head at his friends, “Guys, I am going to Dalton, not the moon. Blaine said that your agency is close and he is going to make sure you have passes to get on campus anytime you want. Plus I am free to come and go as I please. This isn’t goodbye, not really. Unless you want it to be, I mean.”

“You mean you still want us around, even though you get your happily ever after?” Sam asked.

“You’re my friends.  _ You  _ are part of my happily ever after.” Kurt insisted. 

Elliot wiped a pretend tear from his eye, “Damn Hummel, you really know how to get to a guy.”

The three of them sat and talked about what they could do once they got closer to the city until Blaine returned with food. Elliot and Sam tried to take their leave, but Blaine insisted they stay. The four talked and laughed together until Aceso returned with a stern look on her face. 

“I didn’t think I would have to remind adults like you that Kurt still needs his rest. Now out all of you.” She yelled at them. 

Elliot and Sam sheepishly made the way to the door, bidding Kurt goodnight. 

“Blaine, I said out.” Aceso said, leveling Blaine with another stern gaze. 

Blaine for his part gave her the most pitiful puppy dog eyes. “Can’t I stay? This is my Soulmate we are talking about here.”

Aceso didn’t seem to be buying what Blaine was saying, “I don’t know about Soulmates, but I don’t trust you to actually let the boy rest.”

“All the time since I was 16 and came to you for healing, you have seen his name on my chest.” Blaine pointed to Kurt, “There, you can see my name too. That means we are destined to be together, will you really get between us?”

Aceso sighed, it was clear she knew she couldn’t win against Blaine, “Fine. Stay. But remember, I am just next door and if I hear  _ any _ funny business I will not hesitate to come in here immediately and kick you out.”

Blaine looked at her with weary eyes, “You know I haven’t had a proper sleep since I brought him back. I doubt either of us have energy for any funny business- I just- I need to know he is okay.”

Her face filled with sweet understanding. “Why don’t you go change while I examine Kurt?” 

Blaine kissed Kurt on top of his head before leaving the room. Aceso turned to Kurt and began examining him. They were both quiet as she uncovered his right leg and prodded the flesh there. Her eyes and hands roved up his body methodically, but it never felt invasive. 

Finally she spoke as she lifted his right arm. “I swear I have never seen that boy so besotted. Don’t tell him I said this, but I think he may be right about this Soulmate thing.”

“You don’t seem very surprised.” Kurt observed. 

Aceso moved to the other side of his body before speaking. “I’ve learned not to be too surprised anymore. Our world isn’t perfect, but if you think about it, amazing things happen everyday, so why not two people destined to find and love each other.”

Kurt smiled up at her. 

Before he could speak she patted his shoulder, “I can’t wait to see you around campus from now on.”

“Blaine told you?” Kurt asked. 

“He didn’t have to,” she smiled. 

As soon as Blaine returned, she deemed Kurt fit to travel the next day before leaving them alone once more. 

“I should have asked before if this was all right with you.” Blaine said, looking sheepish while standing next to Kurt in his pajamas. 

Kurt held out his hand to Blaine, “After everything that has happened, I think we deserve to cuddle all night.”

Blaine carefully crawled into bed. His body fit perfectly with Kurt’s. His head nestled in the crook of Kurt’s neck, his arms and legs resting gently over Kurt’s body. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine’s shoulder snuggling him in tighter. Before pulling the blankets up, Blaine’s wing draped over them, an added comfort Kurt didn’t expect but knew he never wanted to be without. Finally Blaine covered them both with the blanket. 

They lay listening to each other's breathing. Kurt was still so tired, but there was one thing he wanted before drifting off to sleep.

“Will you sing to me?” he asked quietly. 

Without hesitation, Blaine sang a hauntingly beautiful song about finding love in a lonely world. Kurt let Blaine’s voice wash over him as he drifted off into a contented sleep. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 9

The trip back to Dalton was noisy and a little awkward. The students didn’t seem to grow tired of each other and filled the 5 hour bus ride with excited conversations, silly games, and unfamiliar songs. A few were bold enough to ask Blaine why Kurt was riding on the bus with them, and Kurt wanted to laugh as Blaine turned each away unanswered. 

“Why not just tell them?” Kurt whispered. 

Blaine gave him a mischievous look, “I want to hear what rumors they come up with first.”

Kurt laughed with him, the sound dying on his lips when Tina caught his eye. She looked disapprovingly at them. Kurt squirmed in his seat. Blaine seemed to notice and it didn’t take him long to realize the source of Kurt’s discomfort. 

“Don’t worry about her,” Blaine assured him, “I will deal with her later.”

When they pulled up to Dalton Academy, Kurt was shocked by the sheer size and grandness of the school. Large ornate buildings speckled the land. The bus lumbered around the many buildings, and Kurt caught glimpses of beautiful houses almost hidden in the shadows of the larger structures. When Blaine had said he had a house near the dorms, this wasn’t what Kurt expected. The bus finally pulled up between a pair of large buildings and parked. 

Blaine stood up and addressed the classes, “Please make sure that you take all your belongings with you. I don’t want to have to take you to the bus to search for your lost charger, or anything else. I am sure Miss Cohen-Chang feels the same way. Even though tomorrow is Tuesday, you have been given the day off. Please use it to your advantage. My class, you will be tested on what you learned this week, be prepared.”

The kids groaned collectively, but Kurt noticed they all carefully checked their seats and the overhead bins before they made their way off the bus. Kurt sat in his seat as he watched the activity all around him; students disembarking, others waiting for their luggage to be taken out of the belly of the bus. Kurt waited until everyone had unloaded before climbing down off the bus himself. He was still a little stiff and sore as he descended the stairs. He was almost at the bottom when he stumbled. He had a moment to think that it was going to hurt before arms were bracing him. 

He was surprised to see a teenage boy holding him upright. “Careful now Mr. Hummel, I’d hate to see you hurt again.”

Kurt just stared at him for a moment. 

The boy released him before saying, “I was with Mr. A. that night. I’m the one who led the way back to the house. I’ve never seen him so upset. So I figure letting you hurt yourself again isn’t the smartest thing to do. I’m Dan by the way.”

Kurt smiled at him, surprised but refreshed by his honesty. “Thanks Dan, for helping the other night and just now. I promise I am usually not this accident prone.”

“Aceso is great, but even with her healing, I am sure a 5 hour bus ride was not easy. Will we be seeing you around?” Dan asked. 

Kurt kept Blaine’s words from earlier in his head as he answered, “You might. Thanks again.” 

Dan looked a little annoyed at the evasive answer as he grabbed his bag and walked toward the building on the right. 

Once all of the students had disbursed, Kurt went to grab the duffle bag Elliot and Sam had packed for him only to have Blaine grab it before he could. Kurt gave him a questioning look. 

“Our house is on the other side of class B’s dorm so we have a bit of a walk. I saw you nearly fall, and I would like to get you back there in one piece if we can.” Blaine explained. 

“I’m fine, just a little stiff.” Kurt argued. 

Blaine smiled at him fondly, “Then let me do this for you.”

Kurt acquiesced and as he followed along beside Blaine he let his heart flutter at the way Blaine had called it their house. 

The house was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. Dark grey tile flowed through everywhere Kurt could see. The light grey walls and open concept of the house gave it a more modern feel that contrasted with the art deco design of the outside, but Kurt loved it. The furniture offered pops of color that drew him in. 

“Let’s get you settled, we can either have someone deliver food from the cafeteria or we can cook if you want.” Blaine said, leading them up the staircase. 

“Is the cafeteria food any good?” Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, “Oh, Dalton’s cafeteria is amazing. They have a wide selection of every type of food you can imagine. It’s more like many mini restaurants than a typical school cafeteria. I honestly don’t know what food I have in to cook. Most of the time I just eat there.”

“Cafeteria it is.” Kurt beamed back at Blaine. 

His heart began to pound with nerves when they entered the master bedroom. The large bed and black bedding made the place feel sensual. The sight filled Kurt with equal parts eager anticipation and nervous dread. Blaine must have noticed because he put down their bags and gently wrapped Kurt in his arms, his wings encircled them blocking the room from view. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? If this is too much too fast, I can set you up in the guest bedroom.” Blaine soothed. 

Kurt took a deep breath, “I just didn’t expect your room to be so- sexy.”

“There’s no pressure, we don’t have to do anything until we are both ready. I have no expectations, I just want to spend time with you.”

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous, it’s not like I’m a virgin, this just seems bigger in a way.” Kurt breathed before bowing his head, feeling oddly embarrassed by what he was about to admit, “It’s been years since I’ve been with anyone. It was hard enough just getting through life without adding  _ that _ to the mix.”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve been playing the field much either,” Blaine laughed, drawing Kurt’s eyes to him. “My last boyfriend and I broke up right after I started working at Dalton.”

Kurt wasn’t sure how to say it, so he just blurted it, “I’m clean, I’ve tested religiously.”

“For what?” Blaine asked, his face a mask of confusion. 

“For STDs; HIV, you know,” Kurt stammered. 

“Um, I’ve never heard of them. I guess they are-  _ bad. _ ” 

Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle, “Well it seems that your world  _ is  _ a better place.” Kurt bowed his head again as he mumbled, “I still can’t help but feel nervous.”

Blaine lifted Kurt’s chin with one crooked finger until they were eye to eye again. “I know what you mean. I’m nervous too, I think it’s natural to feel that way. I love you, Kurt.”

Softly and tenderly Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt’s lips in a caste kiss. The soft brush of their lips, dispelled all of Kurt’s worries in an instant. 

Kurt smiled at Blaine, “I love you, too.” 

Blaine pulled back, “Now let’s get our things sorted and then we can order lunch.” 

It didn’t take long for Kurt to sort out his clothes. Elliot had washed all Kurt’s clothing while he was bedridden, so besides the pair of shorts he had slept in, everything else was clean. It was still strange to Kurt to have so few possessions, but when it came to unpacking he was thankful. Most of Blaine’s clothes went straight into the laundry baskets in his large walk-in closet. 

As soon as they were finished Blaine ran downstairs to retrieve the cafeteria menu. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, and looked over it. He was surprised by the vast array they offered. In the end he went with something Blaine recommended. 

“I’ll go order the food, and you can take a nice relaxing bath while we wait for it. How does that sound?” Blane said. 

“That actually sounds amazing.” Kurt said with a smile. When he saw the huge garden tub the idea seemed even better. 

Seeing Kurt’s pleased expression, Blaine smiled, “I’m just glad someone will get to enjoy it.” 

“You don’t like it?” Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, “It’s not that I don’t like it, but it’s too much of a hassle with the wings. One day I want a freestanding jacuzzi tub, the walls make it impossible to get comfortable. The shower is amazing too though.”

For someone who didn’t use the tub, Blaine had a vast assortment of bath salts and oils, thanks to gifts from his students. Once Blaine left, Kurt chose a bath oil touting to be great for sore muscles. As the tub filled up, he finally got a look at himself. That morning he hadn’t dared to see the damage that still remained on his body, he had just jumped in the shower. But in Blaine’s brightly lit and open bathroom it was hard to ignore. Green tinged bruises marred his fair skin, but most of the cuts and abrasions were almost fully healed now. There was an overtly pink patch on his right calf, and Kurt had a suspicion it was from where he had broken his leg. 

For a moment, Kurt worried about Blaine seeing him this way, his body so battered, but then he remembered that Blaine had seen him when the damage was at its worst. Not only that, he had seen him last night and this morning when they had woken up. He had still given Kurt adoring looks and sweet kisses. 

Once the bath was full Kurt sank into the hot water and let it relax his muscles. He turned the jets on and let them work their magic on his body. It was like heaven. By the time Blaine was knocking on the bathroom door letting Kurt know the food had arrived, Kurt felt renewed. 

He padded into the kitchen on bare feet, and caught Blaine dancing around as he gathered plates and glasses for them. It was such a change from the persona he put on for his students, or the regal way he carried himself in his hero costume, or even the way he had been as he slowly opened up to Kurt at camp. This was Blaine being completely himself and happy. 

They ate together and spent the rest of the day lazing around the house just enjoying being with each other. Blaine had offered to show Kurt around the campus, but he declined. He didn’t feel up to long walks yet and was ready to spend time with Blaine not walking around for once. He did enjoy cuddling with Blaine on the couch as they watched movies together. He left the selection up to Blaine, since all the movies were new to him. 

As night fell, Blaine stood. As he stretched his arms over his head, Kurt marvelled as he watched his wings furl out as well. A small sliver of skin peeked out from under his shirt, catching Kurt’s eye. Almost as soon as it appeared, Blaine’s shirt dropped down hiding it from view. 

“Are you ready for bed?” Blaine asked.

Kurt could only nod, his thoughts racing with the memory of the sight. 

Blaine gently took Kurt’s hand and led them upstairs. Once in the bedroom he turned to Kurt and said, “I’m going to go and take a shower. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Kurt didn’t release his hand, instead he advanced on Blaine and without a further thought, captured his lips in a sensual kiss. 

His free hand caressed Blaine’s chest through his shirt, feeling the muscles the loose material hid. Kurt wanted to see him, to feel his skin beneath the pads of his fingers. The next thing he knew fabric was fluttering around his hand. He pulled back to see Blaine’s shirt in pieces and his chest bare. 

“My shirt-” Blaine protested but anything else he said landed on deaf ears. All of Kurt’s being was focused on one thing in front of him. 

In beautiful black script, Kurt Hummel flowed across Blaine’s left pec. Without thinking Kurt ran his fingers across the mark. Blaine gasped, finally drawing Kurt’s attention to his face. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was slightly open. Kurt lightly caressed the mark once more drawing a low, needy moan from Blaine. 

Without a word Kurt kissed him as his fingers continued to feel where his name marked Blaine as his own. Before too long, Blaine pulled back and whispered, “Are you sure?”

Kurt smiled sweetly at him, his heart pounding in his chest, but not from fear or nerves, but from the absolute rightness of it all. “I am if you are.”

With a quick wave of his hand, Kurt’s shirt joined Blaine’s in pieces on the floor. Blaine eyed Kurt’s chest, his eyes bright. He licked his lips before touching them to the mark. Sparks shot through Kurt and he threw his head back letting Blaine do as he willed. Before too long it became too much and all Kurt wanted to do was make Blaine feel just as good. He placed his hand on Blaine’s chest, pushing him gently back while also stroking his mark before diving into a heated kiss. 

Kurt wanted more, he wanted to see Blaine, to take in all that fate had blessed him with. He stepped back from the kiss and took in his fill of Blaine’s form. He was fit; muscles pronounced in a beautiful way, his body formed to save people. Kurt ran a single finger across his broad shoulders before walking behind him. Blaine stood still in the middle of the room slightly panting as Kurt let his eyes rove over his back. His beautiful black wings sprouted from his back nestled by small ebony feathers. 

“God, you are so beautiful,” Kurt whispered as he soothed a hand down one wing. The feathers were softer than Kurt could have guessed, he wanted to be wrapped in them, his naked body caressed by them. He placed a kiss at their base before completing the circle, ending up facing Blaine once more. 

Blaine was looking at him in awe. “You don’t know how gorgeous you are, do you?” He asked. 

Kurt resisted the urge to look away from Blaine’s piercing eyes. He reached a hand up and cupped Blaine’s cheek, “I don’t- no- make me feel how you see me.”

“I will worship you everyday until you see it, and then everyday after that,” Blaine promised, taking Kurt in his arms. In his kiss, Kurt could almost feel it. 

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s plump ass, and Blaine chuckled into the kiss. Kurt pulled back and gave him a questioning look. 

“I have a feeling your Quirk is going to come in awful handy.” Blaine smiled wickedly. 

As if to prove his point, Kurt willed Blaine’s pants to join their shirts on the floor. 

“I just need to be careful I don’t activate it in an inappropriate situation.” Kurt smiled. 

Blaine began kissing down Kurt’s neck, “Well we will have to make sure you get plenty of practice then won't we.”

“Every chance we get,” Kurt promised. He stepped back putting distance between him and Blaine but edging himself closer to the bed. He placed his hands on his hips and concentrated on both layers of clothing letting them fall away until he was standing bare in front of Blaine. 

As Kurt began pushing himself back up the bed he let his eyes rove over Blaine’s form standing in only his underwear. 

“I’ll just get rid of these myself,” Blaine mumbled as he took off his own underwear adding it to the pile of dismantled clothing. 

Kurt’s mouth watered at the sight of Blaine’s cock thick and flushed. A brand new desire came over him, something he had never wanted before. 

“God, I want you inside of me.” he whispered. 

As Blaine climbed on the bed he said, “Anything you want.”

“You don’t understand,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine on top of him. “I’ve never- only you, you’d be my first.”

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's side, their hips slotting together, he kissed him gently before whispering in his ear, “I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you.”

Kurt’s hips shot up with his wave of desire. “I know,” he breathed. 

Their kisses were filled with lust, and their hips worked together sending them ever higher. Blaine kissed down the column of his neck until his mouth found Kurt’s mark. Kurt lost himself to the pleasure assaulting his body, an overwhelming force that left him moaning out Blaine’s name as his mind went red with desire. “Please,” He finally managed to groan. 

Blaine paused for just a moment, and Kurt lay panting with his eyes closed, before Blaine’s mouth began to move down his body once more. Blaine seemed to discover spots of pleasure no one had ever found on Kurt. The lines of his ribs, just below his belly button, the inner crease of his thigh, each one making Kurt a babbling mess. Kurt let out a keen as Blaine took his cock in his mouth, suckling just the tip, before taking in the whole length. Kurt was so lost in the sensation, he almost didn’t notice the slick finger circling his hole, until another wave of desire shot through him. 

“Please,” He begged a moment before that lubed digit slowly began entering him. Kurt’s back arched up at the sensation. There was no pain, only intense, mind numbing pleasure. Kurt just let himself feel as Blaine worked his body open. 

One finger turned to two, and Kurt marvelled how his body seemed to just welcome Blaine inside. He had always feared the burn, but the pain still wasn’t there. Blaine twisted and scissored his fingers stretching Kurt. He seemed to be so attuned with Kurt’s body, he knew just what he needed and soon another slick finger joined the other two. The full feeling was unlike anything Kurt had ever felt before and he needed more. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whined, hoping he would understand. 

Blaine’s fingers slipped from his body. Before Kurt could complain at their loss, Blaine's face was hovering over his own. He kissed him sweetly as Kurt felt the blunt head of his thick cock at his entrance. He grabbed his legs behind his knees and pulled them back. Slowly Blaine began to push in. Only then was there the hint of pain as his entrance stretched even more to accommodate Blaine’s girth. Once he was fully seated, Kurt felt tears prickling his eyes. Blaine seemed to notice as a hand reached up to swipe away the tears. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Blaine asked, concern filling his face.

“I just love you so much.” Kurt admitted. “I can’t believe this is really happening. You are so much more than I ever could have dreamed of.” 

Blaine dropped his head until their foreheads were touching and looked deep into Kurt’s eyes. “You are everything Kurt. I love you.” 

Their kiss started sweet and gentle but before long became frantic and full of need. Kurt couldn’t take it any longer and pulled back to plead, “Move.”

Blaine didn’t need more convincing. Kurt lost himself with pleasure as soon as Blaine pulled out before pushing slowly back in. The drag was exquisite pleasure that shot sparks up his entire body. He didn’t think he had ever felt anything like it and then his whole body was electrified as Blaine connected with his prostate. Kurt knew he was making the most indecent noises but couldn’t stop himself. His hips worked with Blaine’s seeking that sensation over and over again. Blaine mouthed Kurt’s mark, heightening everything he was already feeling. Sex had never been such all encompassing pleasure before. 

Kurt could feel himself getting close to the edge with each thrust. His whole world was Blaine, his mouth, his skin, his cock. His entire existence had been narrowed down to 5 foot 8 inches and Kurt wouldn’t have changed it for the world. There was just one thing he needed. 

“I want to ride you,” he managed to pant. It took a moment for Blaine’s hips to still and even longer for Blaine to say anything. 

“Okay,” he finally got out through his frantic breaths. 

Kurt whined at the loss when Blaine pulled out from his body to sit beside him on the bed. Kurt scrambled to climb into his lap, taking his length in his hand and filling himself once more. It was a relief to be connected with Blaine again and he arched his back at the feeling. 

Kurt wasn’t sure how to voice what he wanted so he took each hand and guided Blaine’s wings around them. Their feathers caressed Kurt’s back as he began to move. Blaine’s hands gripped his ass as Kurt fucked himself on Blaine’s cock. Blaine sucked the column of his neck down his chest to his mark leaving purpling evidence in their wake that Kurt was his. Every nerve in Kurt's body tingled, the feathers adding to their buzz. Kurt threw his head back and lost himself in pleasure, in the decadent feelings, and in Blaine. 

“Kurt,” Blaine whined and Kurt sped his pace bringing them both ever higher. Kurt cock leaked a steady stream as he felt himself winding tighter, unable to stop himself from chasing his release.

Blaine came with a shout, forcing his hips up in a final explosive thrust straight into Kurt’s prostate. If not for Blaine’s strong wings behind him, Kurt would have collapsed backwards as his own orgasm hit him leaving him boneless and his mind blank. He came back to himself with Blaine kissing him sweetly between words of love. Kurt couldn’t remember getting cleaned up or under the covers. He could only vaguely remember being wrapped up in Blaine’s body and wings as he drifted off to sleep. 

  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Kurt woke up to an empty bed, but the space beside him was still warm. As he made to get up he noticed a single black feather resting in front of him. He picked it up and nuzzled it with his cheek. The soft caress sent a shiver down his spine as it reminded him of how Blaine’s wings had felt against his bare skin. He placed it gently on the end table beside the bed before getting up. He threw on a bathrobe to go in search of his lover. 

As he padded down the stairs in bare feet, tying the robe closed around his waist, he called into the quiet house, “Blaine, honey, where are you?”

He stopped short at the bottom of the stairs when he saw a redheaded girl standing in the doorway talking to Blaine. A blush stained his face as both sets of eyes turned upon him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here,” Kurt stammered before turning around and retreating up the stairs. 

Blaine’s teacher's voice wafted up the stairs after him, “As I was saying Gillian, you need to bring them back to class with you, just like every other day, after you have been out with your costumes. I know that as Class President it is your duty to make sure the class knows what they are doing, but as such, you could have deduced this information yourself. As you know all costumes are to stay in the classroom unless otherwise noted.” 

With the click of the bedroom door the rest of the conversation was lost to Kurt’s ears. He quickly threw on some clothes and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Blaine to return. 

He heard the door click open and looked up to Blaine smiling in the doorway, “Why do you look so glum?” he asked. 

“Oh, I think I may have just given your entire class enough to gossip about.” Kurt grumbled. 

Blaine laughed, “And that was exactly what Gillian was really after. I did kind of hope that they would have a few more days of speculation, but maybe it’s better that they are steered at least in the right direction.”

“How can you find this funny?” Kurt asked mildly in awe of Blaine. 

Blaine shrugged his shoulder. “Hey it’s better than the rumors they have spread before. At least now I have found a gorgeous man to make me happy, and not that I have sworn off relationships all together because my last lover was killed in a villain attack.”

“What?” Kurt couldn’t help his burst of laughter. 

“I think they were trying to come up with this epic drama about why I take their training so seriously, and why they have never seen me with anyone.” Blaine said, shaking his head. 

Kurt finally took him in, he was wearing running shorts and a t-shirt. “Did she catch you before or after your run?”

“Before, I was going downstairs to make coffee.” Blaine explained. “I wouldn’t have left the house without at least leaving a note.”

“If I change, can I go with you?” Kurt asked, any nervousness melted away as Blaine beamed at him. 

“That would be great, I wasn’t sure if you would want to go.”

Kurt shrugged, “Only knowing heroes and heroes in training doesn’t do a lot for your body image. I figure I should get back to taking care of myself.”

Blaine sat next to Kurt and took his hand, “You know that I love you no matter what you look like right? I wouldn’t work out like I do if it wasn’t essential to my job. So don’t think you have to change for me.”

“It’s not that, not really. I mean, I’ve put on some weight since being here, and I know I was too skinny before. I didn’t do anything to- I just walked around the city. I didn’t care what I looked like or if I was healthy, not for a while. I think I need to get back to taking proper care of myself. I’m not saying I want to become a bodybuilder, but running and maybe some yoga. I think it will be good for me.” Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. 

He laughed when he added, “And at least I don’t have to worry about my clothes not fitting anymore.”

“That is true,” Blaine chuckled before asking, “Do you have work out clothes? You can borrow some of mine if you need.”

Kurt borrowed a pair of shorts, and wore one of the t-shirts he had bought with Elliot. He also borrowed a pair of running shoes, glad to realize his Quirk extended to them as well. It felt good to run again, for the sole purpose of running. For the first time in what felt like forever, he wasn’t running away from anything. He knew Blaine was pacing himself for him, but he did it with such joy, Kurt couldn’t feel bad. They looped around the campus and as they ran Kurt couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of Dalton Academy. It was unlike any high school Kurt had ever seen, it’s beauty on par with Ivy League Universities. He wanted to ask Blaine about them, but couldn’t spare the extra breath to do so. 

Kurt was struggling to keep his body moving by the time their house was in sight. Blaine’s encouraging smile spurred him on and it made him take those last steps. He collapsed panting on the front stoop with Blaine continuing to beam down at him. 

“You did well, now how about a shower?”

Panting Kurt answered, “I don’t know if I could stand just now.”

Blaine’s smile turned mischievous, “And that is why I will be there with you. Bathroom safety is so important after all.”

“You are absolutely correct, Mr. Anderson. It  _ is  _ for safety after all,” Kurt huffed before allowing Blaine to help him stand. 

Once they were showered and satisfied, at least for the time being, they dressed again and left the house. Blaine led them around the buildings to one in the middle of it all. It was larger than all the rest. 

“This is the main building where all the classrooms and the cafeteria are housed. It is only used for lectures, all practical lessons take place in the gyms or training arenas on the north and west sides of campus, so this is a safe area for visitors. We will need to get you a school badge, Aceso told me the Headmaster already approved it, so we just need to go to the office to take care of that later.” Blaine explained. 

“I need a badge even though I am not a teacher?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine squeezed his hand, “Everyone who lives on campus has to have one. Don’t worry there are plenty of teachers who have spouses or families, you won't be the only one.”

Kurt wouldn’t have admitted to anyone how warm and fuzzy it made him feel hearing Blaine talk about spouses in the same breath he mentioned Kurt. It had only been a week, but Kurt’s heart didn’t care. He supposed that was what it meant to be soulmates. 

“The cafeteria should be pretty empty right now, classes started half an hour ago.” Blaine continued as he pushed open the door. 

The cafeteria wasn’t in fact empty, it seemed like the entirety of the junior hero classes were clustered around several tables talking excitedly. Kurt noticed their voices lowering and the looks he and Blaine received as they entered the room. Blaine, for his part, seemed not to notice. He did squeeze Kurt’s hand again, silent support and a sign that he did in fact know what reaction their presence caused. 

“So what sounds good to you this morning? I was thinking about an omelette.” Blaine smiled at him. 

Kurt smiled back, feeling the tension leaking from his body. “An omelette sounds great actually.”

It was strange eating while knowing everyone else in the room was talking about you, but Blaine did a great job distracting Kurt. One foot nestled Kurt’s calf while they ate, and he kept up a constant flow of conversation. He only left Kurt alone when he went to dispose of their plates. As soon as he returned to the table, he offered Kurt his hand. Once the door of the cafeteria closed behind them, they could hear the explosion of conversation they left in their wake. 

Kurt couldn’t hold in his laughter any more. “I don’t think I have ever seen a group of students so invested in a teacher's love life before,” he declared.

Blaine blushed, and Kurt loved the way the pink tinted his cheeks. “Is it silly that it makes me happy, knowing they care so much?”

Kurt swiftly kissed him before answering, “They adore you and clearly just want you to be happy. I think that’s a sign of a great teacher. Are you sure you want to give that up when they graduate?”

“I don’t know. I mean it is safer than being a hero, and I love encouraging the kids to go after their dreams. Sometimes it just feels like I am giving up on my own dream.” Blaine sighed. 

Kurt didn’t like thinking of the danger Blaine must face everyday as a hero, but it didn’t feel right voicing that concern, not when it was Blaine’s dream. “You should do what makes you happy. Do you not do hero work at all anymore?” 

“I do, during school holidays and sometimes I am called in to help for special missions.” Blaine admitted. They walked in silence for a minute, Kurt sure Blaine wasn’t done speaking. “I just don’t want my dad to think he was right about me, that I can’t be a hero.”

“Have you saved people? Have your actions resulted in keeping people safe?” Kurt asked.

Blaine gave him an incredulous look, “Of course.”

“Have you stopped villains from causing harm to others?”

“Yes.”

Kurt pulled them to a stop beneath a tall oak tree. “And aren’t you teaching 20 amazing kids to do the same? Think of it this way, every accomplishment they make out there in the world is in part because of you. So being a teacher doesn’t make you less of a hero, it makes you a greater hero. Your legacy lives on through them. And it seems to me that you can do that  _ and _ still be a hero in your own right.”

Blaine looked at him as if he had never seen anything like him before. “I guess you’re right.”

“And doesn’t my opinion mean more than someone who you don’t even seem to like?” Kurt asked gently. 

“It means the world to me,” Blaine breathed. As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt leaned down for a sweet, heartfelt kiss. 

When he pulled back he whispered, “Figure out what makes you happy, and I will be here to support you no matter what.”

Blaine’s eyes drifted away for a moment, when they returned to Kurt they were dancing with laughter. “What I would love is a camera to capture those kids’ faces right now.”

Kurt glanced over to see half a dozen of Blaine’s students several yards away frozen with looks of shocked awe on their faces. Kurt turned back to Blaine and shrugged one shoulder, “Might as well give them definitive proof”, he said before kissing Blaine soundly. 

A deep chuckle rumbled from Blaine’s chest before he returned the kiss with full abandon. 

When they pulled away the students were nowhere to be seen. They continued on to the administration building to get Kurt’s badge, before heading back home. 

Later that evening, Blaine had to go and finalize arrangements for the test his students would be taking the next day, he also needed to drop his costume at the support building for cleaning and to pick up food. Kurt was lazily flipping through channels as he waited for Blaine to return with their suppers. He wasn’t really taking in what was on the television, he was just thinking as he waited for something to catch his eye. He was startled when a knock sounded at the door. At first, he wasn’t sure what he should do, Blaine hadn’t said what to do if someone came to his door. After a moment's thought, he stood from the couch and made his way to the door as the person knocked again, more insistent this time. 

He regretted his decision when he saw Tina Cohen-Chang standing on the other side of the door. Kurt resisted the urge to slam the door in her face. He tried to tame his frantically beating heart before he asked, “Can I help you?”

Tina sighed before answering, “I was actually wondering if we could talk.”

Kurt straightened his back, holding himself with as much pride as he could, “That depends. Do you mean talk as in you will actually listen, or is this going to be a repeat of the last time?”

The look she gave Kurt was tired and irritated. “Listen, I know we didn’t get off on the right foot, but I really do just want to talk.”

Kurt stood back and motioned her inside. He resumed his place on the couch as she sat primly on the edge of one of the arm chairs. Kurt waited for her to speak. When it was clear she wasn’t going to, he finally said, “Well, you wanted to talk-”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I acted and for calling Bowman and for everything.” She said not looking at him. 

“Okay-” Kurt drew out, not sure if he should believe her. 

Tina looked up at him and for the first time she looked soft and apologetic. “I was being unfair and letting my own emotions color my judgment.”

“Your own emotions?” Kurt asked. 

Tina sighed again and rolled her eyes. “For the last 2 years I have been nursing an enormous crush on Blaine. I know, I know that he’s gay and that nothing could happen, but part of me just hoped- Anyway when Bowman called me and said he thought you were a villain who was out to ensnare Blaine in some kind of trap, I believed it, I guess because part of me wanted to. I could see that there was something starting between you- I didn’t know, okay?”

“You didn’t know what?” Kurt felt like he was trying to catch up with some soap opera. 

Tina looked down in her lap again, “That you are soulmates.”

Kurt stared at her for a moment, the way she said it made it sound as if this wasn’t something new to her. 

“I talked to Elliot today,” she continued, unaware of Kurt’s internal freak out. “He told me all about your marks and everything Bowman said, that you overheard. Listen, I won't pretend to understand but- I know I messed up. Blaine hasn’t said more than five words to me since your accident, and I am not ready to lose him- as a friend.”

“So, you’ve never heard of Soulmates before?” Kurt asked, crestfallen.

Tina shook her head, “I mean I’ve heard the term, people talk about finding their soulmate all the time, but not names written on their skin or anything.”

“But you believe me now, everything?” Kurt wanted to know. 

“I do, I mean it sounds crazy, but I think somehow it also makes sense in a way.”

“Can I ask- why didn’t you just use your Quirk on me to make me tell the truth?” Kurt watched her as he waited for her answer. 

Tina looked ashamed as she answered, “I was going to, but I wanted Blaine there when I did. I wanted him to hear as well. He was angry with me after I talked to you before. I knew I couldn’t risk it then.”

Kurt thought for a moment before speaking again, “I forgive you. I mean, I guess you were just looking out for your friend. I do have to know though Tina, are your feelings going to continue to be a problem?”

Tina shook her head again but she did chuckle as she answered, “No, I think I pretty much know I have lost this battle. The way the kids were talking at lunch today, I don’t think I would stand a chance even if Blaine was into the ladies.”

“Fuck,” Kurt muttered, “Was it really that bad?”

Tina laughed full out and said, “Oh, I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the girls were in the dorms writing fanfiction about you two right now. I swear I haven’t heard so many squeals since I was in high school myself.”

“Oh god, I’m back in high school again, aren’t I?” Kurt groaned. “I thought all that was behind me.”

Tina gave him a warm genuine smile. “All anyone wants is for Blaine to be happy. Just remember, if you hurt him there is a whole school of potential heroes who will be ready to defend their favorite teacher.”

“Somehow I don’t feel like that is a threat coming from you.” 

Tina stood, and patted him once on the shoulder, “I promise, that is one hundred percent a warning. I don’t think I could stop them if I tried.”

“I guess it is a good thing I don’t plan on hurting him then,” Kurt smiled at her.

Tina returned it and said, “Good, that’s what I like to hear.”

Tina started towards the door and Kurt stood in surprise, “Don’t you want to wait and talk to Blaine?”

“No, I trust you to let him know that I’m sorry. I’ll talk to him in the morning anyway.”

Kurt walked her to the door. As he shut it behind her, he felt relieved to know he wasn’t going to have to worry about her angry looks anymore. 

When Blaine returned he was brimming with excitement so much so that Kurt couldn’t even tell him about Tina’s visit. 

“I’m sorry it took so long but I was talking to Isabelle the head of the Support Department, and she had the greatest idea, Kurt!” he exclaimed as soon as he saw Kurt. 

“What?” Kurt stammered. Kurt was taken back by Blaine’s enthusiasm, it was another side Kurt hadn’t seen yet. It was utterly adorable. Blaine looked like he was about to vibrate out of his skin trying to contain whatever had him in this state. Kurt couldn’t hold in his chuckle any longer. 

Blaine didn’t seem to mind, he was so ready to answer Kurt’s question. “I was telling her about you, and she thinks you would be a great addition to the department with your Quirk. Think of all the things you could do. I mean it’s perfect, isn’t it?”

“Blaine, my love. You need to slow down. I don’t even know what you are talking about.” Kurt laughed. 

Blaine took a deep breath. “The Support Department, manages the tech that heroes use. It is more than that though, they also deal with anything to do with costumes. Isabelle is in charge of the maintenance of all the costumes the students at Dalton use. While most of the students choose outside Support Companies to design their costumes, Isabelle designs a few. She has been thinking of hiring someone to help her design and make small alterations in house. She wants to talk to you about being that someone.”

“Design hero costumes?” Kurt rolled the idea around in his head. It was certainly never something he had ever thought about, but now that the idea had presented itself, Kurt was intrigued. 

A smile grew on his face as he thought about the challenge it would present. His mind began to race with all the things he could do. He felt inspired again. “That sounds amazing.” Kurt finally said. 

Blaine beamed back at him, “Really? You like the idea?” 

“I mean, I still need to talk to Isabelle, and this is all new to me but yeah, I think this feels right.”

Over dinner the two talked about Isabelle, Tina and plans for their new life together. More than once Kurt caught himself marvelling that this was his life. He had friends, and the prospect of an inspiring career, and a wonderful man to share it all with. Most of all, he had hope and love and happiness in his life once more. He still didn’t know what exactly had set him on this path, but he was grateful to fate that it had brought him here. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Of this part. I know that there are a lot of questions that weren’t answered, but this part of their journey is complete. You will get more answers in the next story which is currently being written! (This is my first series!!!) The series will be at least 3, maybe 4 sections. There may be more if more comes to me. I really love the universe. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you come back to find out how Kurt ended up in Blaine’s world. If you have any questions in the meantime find me on Tumblr. My name there is Kurtswish as well.


End file.
